Wildfire
by NotDoneAbusingYou
Summary: The King is Dead! Long live the King! Francis is gone, the regency seems out of reach, and Narcisse holds the reigns over Catherine's future. After taking solace with the castle's valet de chambre, she sets fourth to destroy what Narcisse holds dear...with a little help...from Bash. Does the answer lie in the arms of a servant or will Catherine find her destiny somewhere else?
1. Ashes to Ashes

It had been almost a month. A month since the world came crashing down around her. A month since her soul had been torn from her body. A month since she'd lost her Francis. Her first born son. Her life. It had taken her more than half that time just to leave the darkness of her rooms. She thought if she just stayed there, never opening the curtains to the light of day, perhaps she could avoid the pain of seeing his empty chambers, his empty throne, his empty widow. Seeing Mary in such grief, though she wished to comfort her, only served to make matters worse. For so long she had resented this girl for holding her sons affections to such a degree, that she had almost forgotten how much she once cared for her. Now that Francis was gone, she thought she would hate her for being the cause of his death, but she can't. All she can see is that girl she loved, loves still, hurting as deeply as she.

The sight of it all still lurks in her every waking thought. Her Francis, lying on the cold forest floor, surrounded by white petals. She had once loved the beauty of white fallen petals. She had insisted on every grand occasion to have them. Now, she never wanted to see another white petal again. She had even rudely scolded the the florist at his funeral to take away all of the flowers. She couldn't bare the sight of them. She couldn't even look at them then, in that moment. A part of her wanted to grab onto Francis the way that Mary had, and never let go. She knew that's what she would do if she allowed herself to kiss her son's hand one last time, so she didn't. She went to Mary's side, holding her close, giving them both something to ground them, to keep them both from dying of the heartbreak that would follow. She didn't want to admit it, but she had needed Mary in that moment as much as she had needed her.

Mary had sacrificed so much for Francis's memory, to grant him his last wish. His last wish to have her be regent. He'd forgiven her. Begged his true love to protect her as he lay dying. The thought of this broke her heart even more. He had deserved a better mother than her. She was determined to do everything in her power to be better now. To do what Francis would do and save Mary at all costs. To let her love protect this girl the way she'd always protected her own. But wasn't Mary one of her own? She'd raised her. She'd taught her. She'd loved her. She still does. She'd just forgotten somehow. Now, all the reasons she hated her are the thing forgotten. Why did she push her away so hard? It didn't help. It didn't save Francis. It only hurt him. She had done so much wrong to her, so much wrong for no reason at all, and she could never take it back. All she could do now was try to do better. To try and salvage what she could of their relationship before she is gone forever. She could only pray that Mary will leave her knowing that she was sorry, that in the depths of her soul, all she ever really wanted was for her and Francis to be happy.

She wasn't quite shure why he cared, but it had been Bash that alerted Mary to her condition. Led her to see that her grief had gotten the better of her. It was he that had let the light in, but also, it had been him that had let the darkness in. She had asked him to speak to her, god only knows why? She couldn't hear a word over her heart screaming that it couldn't be. He didn't need to speak a word, she could see the agony in his eyes. He couldn't say it anyway. 'Catherine, it's Francis...' she could hear his cracking voice in her dreams at night. Then the slight nod of his head in confirmation. She was glad it was him that had delivered the news and not some random guard. His tear stained face was oddly soothing, when the alternative was a cold cry of 'The king is dead' from someone whose name she didn't even know. It made her feel less alone. Though she really is very alone. No one to comfort her as she had for Mary.

She couldn't think about that now though. Mary had given her a perverbial kick in the pants. She had to keep her focus through the pain, to keep her other children safe. So she'd decided to throw herself into revenge to stop from falling into the pit of despair again.

Narcisse. That snake. That black-hearted scum of the earth. Why had she ever looked at him as anything else? Because he made her afraid, made her think she needed him. He had used the same ploy to get Lola. He'd blackmailed her son, started a religious war, lied to her, betrayed her, toyed with her heart...a heart that contrary to popular belief was actually quit fragile underneath the mask of concrete she showed to the world. He'd known that though. He'd found her weakness...but now she'd found his, and she would use it to destroy him. He'd taken away months of time with Francis and made much of his last days with her, miserable ones, all because he had betrayed her and revealed her plan to Mary. How dare he. She was the one that gave Francis a reason to trust him in the first place and he'd burned her with it. She gave her heart to him and all she'd asked in return was for him to stay away from Lola. Was that so much to ask? Now she's not good enough for him either...he'd asked her to 'finish the job', he'd tried to humiliate her, degrade her to get his vote... he wants his cake and to eat it too, well it's time the cake gets it's own just deserts.

She would do to him what he did to her. She'd get him to fall for her, all the while, gaining the information she needed to tear him down. Then, the moment she is secured as regent, she'll blow his world into tiny little peices. Yes. That's what she'll do. And she'll start by letting him see she didn't need him. That she could get a younger lover just as he had. Someone who could gain nothing from being with her, someone to want her, not her power...and she knew just who that person would be...

She'd been sitting in the music room, trying to do as Mary had suggested and practice her virginals, when she heard it. She'd looked to see where the sound was coming from, and then she saw him...he was on top of some servant girl, true, but somehow that didn't matter, he was so...wait...he'd been looking at her. He'd stopped right in the middle of the act to stare at her. And what a stare it was. It sent a chill down her spine. It actually took a moment for her to break free of his trance in order to scold them for breaking the rules. He was young and handome and he seemed interested enough. Yes, he'd do nicely. No reason not to have some fun while she got her revenge.

So she'd gone to him, asking him to bring her back to life. Did that sound desperate? Maybe it was a little. She didn't care. Not now. Now she just needed to lose herself...except she was already lost. So perhaps she was finding herself, but who would she be when she did? Would she recognize the woman she discovered?


	2. Dust to Dust

They were cold, the stone floors underneath her bare feet, as she ran through the passageways. Her mind was a blank. It kept trying to decide what to do next, but all she could think about was the cold floor. It was a good thing she was following Mary, otherwise she'd be lost in these walls forever. Why wouldn't her mind work? She knew why. Narcisse. He'd stolen the regency right out from under her. They'd accused her of poisoning Francis. How could anyone think such a thing? Her own son. Then he'd just swooped in and offered himself as regent. That venomous son-of-a-bitch. He was a quick thinker that's for sure, or had he planned this all along? The thoughts pouring from her subconcious kept her from doing what she did best. She was usually so good at this. Covering up secrets. And oh what a secret this was.

She was only trying to help. Honestly. The one time she goes into a situation with nothing but good intentions, and this is what happens. She just wanted Mary to have the best alliance possible. To get the help that she couldn't give her from somewhere else. The best chance of that was Spain. Which meant marrying Don Carlos. There was only one problem, Don Carlos had a bit of a strange way in the bedroom, and Mary, quite frankly was just not that kind of girl. He'd asked her to whip him. Okay, so it wasn't really her thing either, but you have to do what you have to do. She figured if Mary could just get through it this one time, she could figure out a way out of it later. So they blindfolded him and Catherine did it for her. Then, Mary, being the sweet, kind girl she is, couldn't even take that. She'd asked her to stop, alerting Don Carlos to her presence, and before they knew it, he'd fallen off his contraption in a panic and ended up stumbling through the halls with a piece of wood protruding from his skull. Lord only knows how he wasn't dead. In this particular instance it might have been better for them if he had died. What if he tells them what they did?

So here they were, fleeing through the passageways, praying that no one had seen them come out of Don Carlos's room. She felt like they'd been running around for hours, but she just kept moving. All of the sudden, Mary stopped and abruptly turned, almost plowing Catherine over.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"I thought it was this way, but maybe we took a wrong turn back at that fork." Mary said, panicked.

"I thought you knew where you were going." she said.

"So did I, but now I'm not so sure." she replied.

"We have enough problems right now, we don't need to add 'lost' to the list." she groaned.

"We don't even know where we are running to, how can we be lost? Oh Catherine, what are we going to do? If he tells them..."Mary started as she put her hand to her head.

"He won't. He would have to tell them why we were there and that would give his secret away as well. We just need to get back to our rooms and clean up, then find a way to get that contraption out of his room before anyone sees it." Catherine explained.

"How are we supposed to do that? We would need help. It's too big for us to move on our own, and for all we know they've already seen it." Mary's tone grew increasingly panicked with each word.

"We can only pray that they are too preoccupied with tending to Don Carlos wounds to have checked his room, but you're right about moving it." she tried to calm her.

"Who could we possibly trust with something like this?" she wondered.

"Only one person I can think of."...

...When Mary creaked open the panel from the passageway to Bash's room, she bounded in without thinking, only to find him in a...compromising position.

"Oh! Oh Lord! Bash, I'm...I'm sorry..." Mary gasped while covering her eyes and turning around. Bash quickly flipped off of Delphine and tried to cover himself and her.

"Mary what on earth are you..." he started as Catherine came in behind her. "Catherine!" he yelped as he pulled the blanket up higher, uselessly, as Catherine got a fair glimpse of his backside, raising an eyebrow at the sight. She surprisingly liked what she saw. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh I'm terribly, terribly sorry. We didn't think...It's an emergency and...I'm so sorry." Mary stammered, still covering her eyes. Catherine on the other hand didn't seem embarrassed at all, she shook her head, trying to get the image of Bash's rear end out of her mind.

"We do apologize for the intrusion, but we have an extremely dire situation that we require your aid in." Catherine said.

"You could have knocked on the door." he said.

"Actually, we couldn't. That's the dire part of the situation...there's really not much time to explain." Mary said.

"If you don't mind untangling yourself from your lady friend, our lives may depend upon it." Catherine elaborated. Bash looked down at Delphine with an apologetic face.

"Delphine, I...I'm sorry, I have to." he said. She only sighed and gestured that he should go.

"Ah, so this is Delphine. I've heard so much about you." Catherine said, almost sarcastically. Bash looked at her irritated.

"I was only trying to break the tension." she explained. They stood there a beat and Bash didn't move. "Well, are you getting up?"

"If you don't mind turning around first." he said.

"Oh." Catherine said as she turned. Oddly, it hadn't occurred to her to turn around. Bash quickly pulled on his pants and shirt, not bothering with a jacket.

"Alright, Is anyone going to tell me what's going on." he said.

"We will explain on the way." Mary said they turned back around. She and Catherine then practically shoved him into the passageways as Delphine looked on confused.

They charged down the corridors as quickly as they could, trying to remember which way they had come from.

"I don't hear anyone explaining." Bash said after a moment of silence.

"Well, we may have accidentally mortally wounded the Prince of Spain." Mary said. Bash immediately looked to Catherine.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, insulted.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the blood on your dress." he said.

"It's not her fault. She was only trying to help me." Mary said.

"Help you with what?" he asked.

"Would it be entirely too much for you not to ask any questions?" Mary said embarrassed.

"You barge into my room in the middle of the night, unannounced, and shove me into the passageways, and you don't want me to ask any questions?" he asked angrily.

"If you don't mind." Catherine said. Bash looked at them with a furrowed brow, mouth open in disbelief as they quickened their pace, leaving him to catch up.

When they got back to the scene of the crime, Catherine slowly opened the panel on the wall and peeked inside. The sex horse still laid on the floor, untouched, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"The coast is clear, it doesn't look like anyone has been in here yet." she said, opening the door wider and letting Bash and Mary in.

"I still don't know what you need me to...what is that?" Bash said as he entered. Catherine searched her head for a less embarrassing answer.

"It's...a chair." Catherine said.

"It doesn't LOOK like a chair." he said, already knowing it was most definitely NOT a chair.

"Could you just pretend it's a chair?...Please" Mary said, praying he didn't push the issue.

"Can we discuss whether this is or isn't a chair after we have removed it?" Catherine said urging them to hurry. They bent down, each taking a corner.

"Alright, on three." Bash said. "One, two, three." and they started to lift it. As they were moving toward the passageways, they could hear voices in the hall.

"Oh, no." Mary whispered.

"Move faster." Catherine said. They struggled to move quicker, as the 'chair' was quite heavy. They could hear the voices getting closer as they attempted to shove the thing through the panel. It got stuck.

"Oh, now what?" Catherine asked frustrated.

"Let go and stand back." Bash said. They did as he said. He steadied it up against the opening and then took a slight running start and kicked it right in the center, cracking it just enough to get it through the small opening. Catherine looked at him, impressed.

"We need to put something in it's place." Catherine said. Bash grabbed a chair and broke a leg off of it, setting it where the sex horse had been.

"Now they will think he fell off of that instead." he said, as the voices got even closer.

"We have to go now." Mary said. They ran to the passageways, shoving the pieces of wood out of the way as the door started to creak open. Mary went through first and then Bash, deciding Catherine wasn't moving fast enough, grabbed her around the waist and pushed her through, pulling the panel shut behind him just in time.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I wanted to change a few things after watching the last episode, strangely enough, Francis being poisoned was in there before I saw the episode. I must be psychic.**


	3. When life gives you wood

Catherine, Bash and Mary stood on the other side of the wall as some men shuffled into the room. They started talking, but it was nearly impossible to make out what they were saying.

"Do you think they..." Mary started, but Catherine clapped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to her lips to signal her to be quiet, but in doing so tripped over a piece of the 'chair'. Bash caught her just before she hit the wall. Catherine winced, hoping no one heard her.

"Did you hear something?" They could hear one of the men say. The three of them exchanged worried looks. The heard some creaks and bangs and then footsteps. After a moment, they heard the door close. They all let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. They turned to look at the pile of broken wood that now lay in their path.

"Now how do we get this THING out of here?" Catherine asked.

"We can each take a piece. We can burn it when we get back to our rooms." Bash said. Bash broke it up and handed them each some of the broken parts, leaving only the few metal pieces behind. They started making their way back through the passageways, stumbling a bit as they tried to carry the wood through the narrow halls.

"Well, at least that's one crisis averted." Mary said.

"I wouldn't call it averted, just yet. We don't know what's become of Don Carlos." Catherine pointed out.

"What do you mean, 'one crisis'. There's another?" Bash asked.

"Mary has lost the alliance with Spain, Narcisse has stolen the regency out from under me...and oh did I mention I've been blamed for Francis's death. Take your pick." Catherine spat in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean Narcisse is regent? How is that even possible? And why would anyone think you would hurt Francis? That's preposterous." He exclaimed. Catherine looked at him, surprised at his defense of her.

"Well, at least someone believes me." She said.

"I believe you too, and I'm sure Charles and Claude will as well." Mary said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about Claude. I did poison her." Catherine reminded them.

"That wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself." Bash said.

"Try explaining that to the council." she huffed. "The way they looked at me, I'm as good as convicted in their minds." Catherine said.

"We just have to find proof..." Bash started.

"I'm sure Narcisse hasn't left any." Mary said.

"You think he planned it all along?" Bash asked.

"Of course he did, it's Narcisse. One would have to be a fool to..." Mary began and then looked at Catherine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Catherine shook her head.

"It's alright. I was a fool. I don't know why I was ever with him in the first place." she spat.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance. I can't believe you let Lola marry him." Bash seethed.

"I didn't really have much say in the matter, and I did warn her." Mary answered.

"I guess she doesn't take your advice at much value, but then again she's always been the least loyal of your ladies hasn't she?" Catherine said.

"Catherine, Lola is a victim in this as well." she said.

"Is she? If you ask me that's what she gets for stealing him from me. At least I never would have been stupid enough to marry him and give him power over me." Catherine said as they arrived at her rooms. She went through first and then Mary.

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up and then, I'll go do some investigating, see what I can dig up to help you clear your name." Bash said from inside the passage.

"That won't get me the regency back." Catherine pouted.

"One thing at a time. Keeping you from hanging is a little more pertinent at the moment." Bash said as he started to walk away.

"Bash." Catherine said. He turned. "Thank you." he nodded in understanding and took off in the other direction, back to his room. They put their piles of wood down in front of the fire place. Mary started throwing some of the pieces into the fire as Catherine went to change her bloody clothes.

"I don't understand how he did this. How could he have known Francis had been poisoned? Unless, do you think he did it? Do you think he could have poisoned Francis?" Mary said as Catherine pulled another dress out of a trunk.

"No. He must have found a way to switch out Francis's liver with another, or he bribed the cardinal to lie." she reached back to undo her dress, but failed. "Can you get this?" she asked Mary turning around. Mary untied it for her.

"So he just picked up a liver on the corner? Where would he get a poisoned liver?" she asked as Catherine went behind the dressing screen.

"Oh who knows...do you think Bash can find anything?" she asked.

"If anyone can, it's him." Mary assured as she continued to burn wood. Catherine emerged from behind the screen. "Do you want to burn that too?" she asked gesturing to the bloody dress in her hand.

"No. I can get it out." she said.

"How do you know how to clean blood?" Mary wondered.

"Don't ask." she said as she noticed some blood on Mary as well. "Your skirt." she said pointing to it.

"Oh, no."

"Here." Catherine said, going behind her and pulling it off her, leaving her in her under skirt. "Now hurry back to your room. I'll get rid of the rest of this." Mary looked down at her skirt. "Oh, no one will notice." she placed the bloody clothing just inside the passageway panel, to clean later and closed the panel. They walked into the hall tentatively and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"I wish we knew what happened to him. It would be helpful to know what we are dealing with." Mary said.

"We will know shortly I'm sure. Soon, the castle will quake with the news of Don Carlos's accident." she said. Mary looked guilty. "It's not your fault Mary, it was only an accident." Mary nodded and left as Catherine turned to go back into her room. She continued burning the wood from the pile. After a while passed, she heard the door creak open. It was Christophe.

"You know it is rather unnecessary to stoke your own fire, that is why I'm here." he said as he noticed her burning the wood. She raised an eyebrow at his double meaning.

"This doesn't burn quite as well as yours I'm afraid." she said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately, but she gently pushed him back. "Now is really not a good time. I have...some pressing matters to attend to."

"So do I." He said, kissing her again. She moaned and tried to speak through the kiss.

"Christophe, I can't...oh god." she said as his hands found their way under her dress. He walked her backward to the bed, laying her down on it. Their clothes started flying off as their kisses became more fevered. She bucked her hips against his hardening manhood, urging him to satisfy her. He pinned her wrists to the bed as he kissed he neck. She moaned again. He entered her swiftly, moving in and out at a steady pace.

When they reached the height of their passion, the door creaked open once more to reveal Mary on the other side, Bash behind her.

"Oh. Oh God." Mary screeched, covering her eyes.

"Mary!" Catherine yelled, pushing Christophe off of her.

"Why, why does this keep happening to me?...What are you...I mean why...eew." she said running out of the room. Bash stood gawking for a moment before Mary stuck her hand back in, pulling him out by his jacket. Catherine pulled on her her clothes quickly and ran out into the hall and Mary began a whisper argument. "Are you out of your mind...this is not the time for..." she gestured toward her room. "...that."

"Not that it is any of your businesses but, It wasn't exactly planned. And why are you two barging into my room anyway?" she snapped. She looked down and noticed Mary had a bag with her but didn't think anything of it. Bash had been staring at her silently the whole time, he shook his head.

"After our little adventure earlier, I went straight to the privy council to feel them out and see if they had any idea what really happened. Instead I overheard them talking about executing you. They don't want to give you a chance to prove your innocence. They think it would be better just to do away with you while they have the chance." he explained.

"We need to get you out of here tonight, while they are still busy dealing with Don Carlos." Mary said. The realization hit Catherine's face.

"I'm through." she said simply. Mary put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that, we will fix this, we just need to get you somewhere safe for now." she said.

"I have a way to get you out of the castle, but we have to hurry." Bash explained as Christophe emerged from the room.

"I uh, I suppose I'll just be going." he said as he started to walk away. Bash and Mary stared at him as he left.

"Is that the castle's fire tender?" Mary asked pointing to him as he made it out of earshot. There was an awkward silence as Catherine looked at the floor. Mary pet her hand to her forehead. "Never mind, I don't want to know...In fact let's never speak of this again."

"Get your things and Mary will bring you to meet me at the gate, I'll have a carriage waiting." He said as he quickly took off.

"I can't just walk right out." Catherine said.

"You can't, but my footman can." Mary said. Catherine looked confused and Mary pulled her back into her room. She pulled out a footman's uniform and handed it to her. "Put this on."

Well, this was bound to be interesting.


	4. Warm and Tinder

"I look ridiculous." Catherine said as she emerged wearing the footman's uniform Mary gave her.

"Well, it's not meant to be a fashion statement." Mary pointed out. Catherine grumbled. She knew Mary meant well, but she was grating on her last nerve.

"No one is going to think I am a man." She said, looking in the mirror.

"It's dark and you'll only be seen for a moment. They won't be paying that much attention to a servant." Mary explained.

"If I am ever able to secure the regency again, remind me to get new guards." Catherine's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't even have the hat on yet." she said placing it on her head. Mary paused to look at her a moment and tried to hold in a laugh.

"I knew it. I look ridiculous." she spat, attempting to take the hat off. Mary stopped her.

"It doesn't matter, we don't have time to think up a different plan just because you don't like the wardrobe." Mary told her, fixing the hat. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give me that bag will you." She said gesturing to the sack she'd quickly filled with some of her belongings. Make sure you take the rest of my jewelry to your room. I don't want anyone stealing it when they find out I'm gone...besides, if I don't return..." Catherine began.

"You will." she assured. Catherine held up a hand.

"If I don't return, I want you to keep it. I'd rather you have it than let Narcisse get his hands on it." she said.

"Everything is going to be alright." Mary put a hand on her shoulder.

When they got to the gate, Mary started talking to distract the guards attention away from her new footman.

"Take these to the carriage Gustaf." she said shoving the bags in Catherine's arms, blocking her face. Catherine glared at her angrily, but made her way to the carriage and started loading them in, while Mary continued to speak to the guard.

"I'll only be gone a few hours. I need to bring some things to my friend in the village." she told him. He nodded and went back to his post. She then joined Catherine at the carriage.

"Did you have to shove them at me so hard?" she said as soon as she was sure the guard was far enough away not to hear.

"I needed to make it look believable." she said.

"Do you beat up all your servants?" Catherine spat.

"Do you sleep with all of yours?" Mary countered. Catherine was about to say something back when Leith came over and hopped into the drivers seat of the carriage.

"I thought we were meeting Bash. How do we know we can trust him?" she asked.

"Francis was my friend. I would do anything to protect his family. I promise you can trust me." Leith said. Catherine glared at him.

"I trust him Catherine." Mary said. She nodded and got into the carriage, Mary followed after. It started moving and once it was outside the castle gates, the door swung open and Bash, who had been hiding in the bushes, jumped inside. Catherine hand went to her chest in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing? Why didn't you just meet us at the gate?" she asked.

"The guards saw three people leave, they need to see three people return, or they will get suspicious." he said.

"I highly doubt that you and I can pass for the same person." she said.

"We won't have to. I have someone waiting in the village who will be returning with Mary once I take you somewhere safe." he clarified.

"Once...you...take me somewhere safe? You're coming with me?" she asked.

"Well, only for the horse ride. I'll be leaving you once we get there." he said.

"You're just going to leave me unattended? No guards, no one." she said angrily.

"Of course not. You won't be alone. You'll be fine. Trust me." he said.

"Not unless you tell me where you're taking me." she said.

"You'll see." he answered simply. She turned back to Mary.

"This was an awful idea. Should I even be leaving? To run is an admission of guilt." Catherine said.

"To stay is acceptance of death. Unless we can prove you innocent, they WILL hang you." Mary answered.

"Look I know you're not used to trusting others to take care of you, but I promise you, we will do everything in our power to save you from the executioner." Bash assured. Mary nodded in agreement. Catherine was shocked at his forwardness. The only other time he'd ever spoken to her like that was when they'd been searching the woods for Charles and Henry, and then he'd been trying to protect his family.

They arrived in the village and Leith stopped the carriage.

"This is were we let you out." Mary said as she opened the door. Bash got out. Catherine turned to follow, but stopped and looked back.

"Mary I know you keep saying everything will be okay, but in case it's not...Don Carlos isn't the only problem you have, I spent enough time with her to know that Elizabeth will strike again...Charles was right, don't go back to Scotland until you have an alliance. It won't be safe. She will find you...promise me." She said taking her hand.

"I promise." Mary squeezed her hand and Catherine kissed her cheek, then she exited the carriage. Bash was getting on a horse when she emerged and he held out his hand to help her up. Once she was on the horse in front of him, he trotted over to Leith.

"The servant I paid should be waiting just around the corner. Circle twice before going back to the castle." He told him. Leith nodded.

"Good luck." He said and took off with Mary. He looked at Catherine and awkwardly put his arms around her to grab onto the reigns. All he could think of as she leaned back into his chest was the sight of her naked underneath that servant. She was with a servant? A really young servant at that. He never pictured her with a younger man. He'd never pictured her at all...until now. It's not like he saw much, as the blanket covered most of her, but his imagination kept trying to make up the missing parts. He shook his head.

"Alright, hang on, we have a bit of a way to go from here." He said as he urged the horse forward. Her skin was tingling underneath her tattered disguise in every spot he made contact with her. Her mind flashed back to his room, where she'd seen far more of him than she had ever seen before. It was actually quite a nice view. Wait...why did she even notice the view? She already had a damn good view of her own. And he was just as young and handsome. Although, he didn't have those icy blue eyes...Dear lord, this would be a long ride.

The ride was almost completely silent. Neither really knowing what to say to the other. After some time, they trotted up on a small home, almost in the middle of nowhere. Bash got down off the horse and then helped Catherine down. They walked up to the door and knocked. When the door creaked open, there was a familiar face on the other side.

Catherine eyes widened.

"Nostradamus?"


	5. Between a Flint and a Steel Place

"Bash. Catherine. What on earth are the two of you doing here?" Nostradamus asked as he let them in. "And why are you wearing men's clothing?"

"Catherine has been framed. For Francis's murder." Bash said.

"Well that's ridiculous, who would believe such a thing?" Nostradamus asked.

"Apparently everyone. They say he was poisoned. They presented the council with his blackened liver. Mary was able to sneak me out of the castle by wearing this." she said gesturing toward her outfit with disgust.

"No, Francis could not have been poisoned. I examined him thoroughly. His symptoms didn't match any poison I know of, even the kind that can't be detected." Nostradamus explained.

"I figure someone must have tampered with his liver after it was removed." Catherine said.

"Or bribed the Cardinal." Bash guessed. Catherine looked at him surprised.

"Yes. I was thinking the same." she nodded. "We need to speak with the embalmer. We should go now." she started for the door. Bash held out a hand to stop her.

"No. It's late and Saint Denis is too far. Besides, I have to get back to the castle so I'm not suspected to be involved in your disappearance. I'll be back in the morning to get you, if that's alright with Nostradamus." he said looking up at him. Nostradamus nodded.

"No matter that she would leave me for dead, I will not do the same." he said.

"I didn't leave you for dead. There was nothing I could have done. My hands were tied." she explained.

"No Catherine. My hands were tied...and my feet." he said. Catherine truly had felt guilty over it, but he'd betrayed her first. Drugged her and made her look a fool. There really hadn't been anything she could do, but she could have at least tried. He would have done it for her.

"I suppose I let my anger get the better of me. I am sorry, but you did put yourself in that position." she said.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Bash asked. Nostradamus and Catherine looked at each other and then back at Bash shaking their heads. "Good. Be ready to go at first light." he added as he left. Nostradamus sighed and picked up a pot from next to the fire.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Tea? So you're just going to pretend everything is normal?" She questioned.

"Does that mean you don't want any?" He ventured. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes...Tea would be fine." She conceded as she removed her hat and jacket, placing it on a chair and sitting. She ran a hand through her hat hair and looked around. "Since I'm here, I wonder...have you seen anything I should know about?"

"Catherine, after what happened with Francis, I have come to the conclusion that my visions bring more harm than good. Knowing the future doesn't mean that you can change it." He said handing her a cup. "I'm sorry, but I won't be sharing them with you anymore."

"That means you have seen something then..." she concluded.

"If you're worried that you won't shake this false accusation, I'll assure you you will, but that's all I will tell you." He said.

"There must be more you can say." Catherine pushed.

"Trust those who helped you tonight. No one else." He said.

"That's it? Are you saying I'll be betrayed by someone?" Catherine asked.

"Haven't you already been betrayed?" He said.

"By Narcisse, but what does that have to..." she began.

"It was merely friendly advice. No more prophecies Catherine." He reiterated. She let out a frustrated breath and took a sip of tea through her pursed lips.

When Bash arrived back at the castle he ran into Christophe as he made his way back to the council meeting room.

"You again?" Bash said as Christophe stepped in front of him.

"Where did you take her?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Bash asked.

"I know you and Queen Mary took her out of the castle. Where did you take her?" He clarified.

"No offense..." he paused realizing he didn't know his name.

"Christophe." He told him.

"No offense Christophe, but I don't know you, and I'm not about to trust you with such sensitive information. She's safe, that's all you need to know." He said trying to walk by him. Christophe put a hand on his chest threateningly and stopped him.

"I don't know you either, except your King Henry's bastard. How do I know you even want her safe." He said. Bash looked him in the eyes.

"She's the King's mother. My brother. Protecting her IS protecting him." He said.

"I have the right to know." Christophe said.

"Why? Just because you've been sleeping with her? This is royal business...servant. You have the right to nothing." he hissed.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not a royal either." Christophe pointed out.

"I'm King's Deputy. It's my job to know these things." He paused a moment, not liking what he saw in Christophe's expression. He leaned in threateningly. "If anyone...finds out who spirited Catherine away...I will make sure you die for it."

"I have no reason to tell anything, as long as she returns..." he added.

"She will." Bash insisted.

"Good." He said, before turning and walking down the hall. Bash eyed him as he disappeared around the corner. He didn't like him at all. No, there was definitely something off about him...


	6. Spark of Interest

The next morning, Bash arrived back at Nostradamus's house. Catherine was ready to go and back in her normal attire, minus the jewels of course. He quickly peeked in the house.

"Get your things, we have to go now, I have a feeling I may have been followed. We'll have to double back." he said going back to his horse. Catherine grabbed her bag and turned back to Nostradamus.

"I don't know if I will ever see you again, and in case I don't, I am grateful for all your help. Today, and in the past. I know it probably wasn't very obvious, but I really did think of you as a friend...I still do." she said sincerely.

"I know Catherine, I know." he clasped her hand. "God speed." she turned and went to the horse, where Bash sat holding out his hand to her. She took it and climbed up behind him.

"Goodbye old friend." she said. Nostradamus nodded and Bash urged the horse forward.

"You said you may have been followed. By who? Who would have any idea you were helping me?" Catherine asked after they'd been riding awhile.

"Your...servant from last night was asking a few too many questions for my liking when I got back." he said.

"Why would Christophe follow you?" she wondered, unbelieving.

"I don't know, you tell me. He seemed intent on finding out where you'd gone, even when I told him you'd be safer if he didn't know." he explained.

"Would it be so hard to believe he's just looking out for me?" she asked. Bash pursed his lips.

"I suppose not, but you weren't there...there was something odd about his demeanor. I didn't like it, and I don't like him. I think you should stay away from him." he said.

"Who do you think you are telling me who to stay away from? Just because you're helping me doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do." she scolded.

"I'm not. He's just bad news. I can feel it." he responded.

"Well get back to me when you have a better reason than just some 'feeling' you got from speaking to him one time. You don't know anything about him." she snapped.

"Do you?" he snapped back.

"My personal life is none of your business. If you want to help, keep your opinions about what goes on in my bedroom to yourself. Better yet, stop having opinions about that particular matter at all. You don't hear me telling you to stay away from that creepy girlfriend of yours." she said.

"Creepy? I thought you were grateful for her saving Francis?" he said.

"I was, but that doesn't make it any less strange. You don't find someone so deeply entrenched in the supernatural a bit disturbing?" she asked. "Not to mention a boring bed partner." she said more quietly as she turned her head so he wouldn't hear her, he heard anyway.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"I saw the two of you when Mary and I broke into your chambers. You might as well have bedded a dead fish, or do you just enjoy doing ALL the work?" she said rolling her eyes. Bash turned red with embarrassment. He thanked god she was behind him and couldn't see his face.

"This...conversation has taken a...strange turn. Perhaps we should just drop the subject." he said.

"See, it's not so appropriate when the shoe is on the other foot is it?" she said.

"So what, you were just saying that to get a rise out of me?" he said angrily.

"Well, someone has to as I'm sure that dull girl can't." she said. The sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Bash almost swallowed his tongue. He couldn't believe what she'd just said. He knew it was just an insult, but the insinuation itself was almost enough to, in fact, 'get a rise out of him'. Now he was even more grateful she was behind him, otherwise she would know just how much of a rise. The fact that she had her arms were wrapped around him wasn't helping matters.

"Delphine isn't dull." he said unconvincingly. If Catherine thought Delphine was dull, that must mean that she...was less...dull. That she would do more. Now he was thinking about what he'd seen upon catching her in a similar situation with Christophe. He closed his eyes, remembering it. It was only a second, but he was sure he'd seen...oh god...and the sounds she'd made...

"You'd probably have more fun with a hole in the wall." she said. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop for fear of never getting blood to his nether regions again. He pulled the horse over and yanked Catherine's arms off his midsection, jumping down.

"We, uh, we should stop and make camp here." he said.

"Make camp? We still have hours until nightfall." she said.

"Night can sneak up on you. We don't want to get stuck in a place where there isn't anywhere good to stop." he lied. Catherine raised an eyebrow but accepted his explanation and got down off the horse on the opposite side. She started walking toward a large rock to sit down. He didn't move from behind the horse, for fear she would notice his current predicament.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Hopefully not yet." he mumbled to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Um. I'm going to get rid of some wood...I mean...get some fire wood. You should stay here with the horse." he stammered.

"Alright, I guess." she said, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. He tied the horse up and took off as quickly as he could in his current situation.

Once he was far enough away to feel safe from her hearing anything, he found a spot where he thought he'd be hidden enough, just in case someone walked by. A tree with a large amount a foliage next to it. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Why had she gotten to him this way? Why would he even be thinking of her...like that? He leaned one hand on the tree and undid his belt with the other, freeing himself from the tight leather. He closed his eyes again as he held his throbbing manhood in his hand. His mind went back to the night before. He was with Delphine. He began gliding himself in and out of his palm. Then Catherine broke into his room, and suddenly Delphine was gone, and it was Catherine underneath him. His hand began moving faster. Catherine moaned with pleasure the way she had for Christophe. He increased the pressure as he prayed for release. He thought he heard something far off, but he was so close now he couldn't stop if he wanted to. He was lost in the fantasy. His imagination was better than he thought, he could almost feel her skin on his. He envisioned her hand in place of his own.

"Oh god, Catherine." he moaned quietly as he finally reached the end, his fingernails grinding into the tree bark. He hung his head, breathing heavily as he waited for the last bit of his seed to hit the ground. What was happening to him? He'd never been this...overcome. The idea that Catherine of all people had effected him like this...

Something about Bash had bothered Catherine. He definitely wasn't himself. She wondered if perhaps she had pushed it a bit to far. Suddenly she felt bad. Maybe he really was just trying to help. After sitting for a moment she decided to go look for him. She followed his boot prints until she heard a branch break underfoot. She stopped to make sure it had been her that made the noise and not someone following her. She sighed with relief when she saw the pieces of branch on the ground. When she looked back up she saw Bash around the corner of a tree. He looked like he was leaning on it. She hoped nothing was wrong. 'Maybe he got sick.' She thought. She started walking toward him. As she neared the tree she could tell she'd been completely wrong. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? She wasn't really sure since her view was blocked by a bush. Not sure until...

"Oh god, Catherine." She heard him moan. She stopped in her tracks and dashed behind another tree. She leaned her back against it, eyes wide with shock. Did she really just hear Bash moan her name while he was...she couldn't have. Could she?


	7. Flicker of Light

No. She must have been imagining things. Though why her mind would ever come up with such a ridiculous notion, she didn't know. He simply couldn't have. She must have heard wrong, or maybe he wasn't doing what she thought he was. She really couldn't see him that well from where she was. She could barely even tell it was him, let alone see...Who was she kidding? There was no mistaking it, even if she couldn't actually see anything. Bash had just been...pleasuring himself, and he'd said her name. Clear as day.

She couldn't move at first. She wasn't sure how to process that. He was so turned on by her that he had to stop in the middle of nowhere to...alleviate the problem? That made no sense. He was him and she was her, and it made no sense. How could he possibly feel that way about her? Shouldn't he hate her? Not that attraction and hate are mutually exclusive...but this is Bash...how could that be? She shook her head and took off back to the campsite. The last thing she wanted right now was for him to find her and realize that she'd seen him. Talk about an awkward night around thee campfire...not that this wasn't awkward enough. What was she supposed to do? How would she ever look him in the eye again without thinking about...Oh god...now she was thinking about...no no no. She couldn't let her mind go there. The way he'd been leaning into the tree, moaning her name...that sound was so...she could see herself between him and that tree...she wondered how he...'Catherine stop it. What is wrong with you? You have Christophe. Not to mention you have enough problems right now that you don't need to be adding to.' she mentally scolded herself. She sat on the same rock she'd been sitting on before and stared into the middle distance trying to stop the thoughts in her mind.

Bash rubbed his face in frustration. What the hell was that? How had she affected him like that? One moment she was this just this foreign idea to him, someone he barely knew, and the next he couldn't control himself. All because he'd seen her with that servant? No. It wasn't just that. Perhaps it was the realization that she was person, no different than anyone else. Not the untouchable force of nature he'd always seen her as. Someone he'd used to fear and respect, but never thought of in any other way. He'd never had reason to. But after seeing her in such a...candid situation...hearing her...seeing her desires...desires for a younger man...a man below her in station...it made him wonder...curiosity turning to lust.

He started walking back to camp, halfway there realizing he needed to bring back firewood and turned back around.

She couldn't shake it. The sound of her name dripping from his mouth in desire. It was haunting...and enticing. She liked the way it sounded. The way it seemed as though it were part of his breath. A breath desperate...for her. She had to stop thinking this way. It couldn't possibly lead to anywhere good. Yes these were truly dangerous thoughts. Especially considering they had at least three more days alone together. She made a pact with herself to stop right then and there. Think about something else. Anything else. Yes, she would simply focus on the task at hand...hands...his hands...on himself...on her...damn it. This was going to be harder than she'd thought. A lot of things lately had been harder than she'd thought. She thought maybe she should just go take a cue from Bash and take care of this herself. Play the thoughts out in her mind. Maybe then it would stop circling her mind. No. She couldn't. She wouldn't let herself give into those thoughts. Not about him. Not him. 'God why is Christophe not here right now?' She thought to herself. Then she could satisfy her needs without admitting to herself that she was attracted to Bash's blue eyes and firm backside.

Just when her thoughts were about to travel to other parts of his anatomy...he returned with the firewood. She looked up, trying not to stare at him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

"Most of the wood out there was too wet." He said, trying not to look her in the eye.

"I'll bet." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied. He started stacking the wood on the ground in front of her. Her eyes found their way to that very firm backside as he bent over. She wanted nothing more then to reach out and...no. No this had to stop. This curiosity was going to kill her. Yes curiosity. That's all it was. She just wanted to know if what she'd walked up on back there meant what she thought.

"Are you hungry? I could catch us something for dinner." He said.

"Starving." She said as he looked up. God she was...there was just something about her...the way she just comanded attention. She was always the biggest presence in the room. He used to think it was because she was always up to something, but it was just her essence, her strength. She was like gravity. Everything was drawn to her. He was staring and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. She could feel his eyes on her. Those eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I uh...aright I'll go do that." He said turning. She watched him walk away...oh dear lord this was going to be a long couple of days.


	8. Where There's Smoke

It was silent save for the crickets in the distance, and had been that way since Bash came back with dinner. Bash knew why he wasn't saying anything, but he couldn't figure out why she was so quiet all of the sudden...and it was starting to bug him. She'd been pestering him the whole way and now she's silent?

"Is everything alright?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Fine." she said flatly.

"You're uncommonly quiet." he pushed.

"I said I'm fine. What more do you want?" she tried to sound stern, but it came out more stuttered.

"Look, I know I'm the last person in the world you want to be traveling with, but you could at least TRY not to act as though I have the plague." he said.

"I'm not!" she snapped, then looked away. "Besides, the list of people I don't want to travel with is quite long and I can assure you you're not at the top of it."

"No?" he asked with a cocky grin. She tried not to laugh at him, but couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips.

"You're not that important to me." she said, jokingly. He raised an eyebrow but realized she was teasing him.

"What is important to you? I mean other than the obvious." he wondered.

"What does that matter?" she asked. She knew now that he was attracted to her, but could it be that he actually cared about her?

"I suppose it doesn't. I just thought maybe there was more to you than just the desire for power and survival. Apparently not." he said.

"I didn't say that." she added, finally looking up at him. "I only meant, why does it matter TO YOU? Why do you care?"

"Just trying to make conversation is all. Don't worry, won't happen again." he said. He got up and started cleaning up the remnants of their dinner as Catherine watched him. She knew she'd just unintentionally ended any chance of them peacefully coexisting on this trip. A few hours ago she would have been grateful for not having him prying into her life. Why did she all of the sudden feel disappointed?

They both laid awake, staring up at the night sky, silently, trying to sleep. They were no more than ten feet from each other, but it seemed like ten miles.

'How could I be so stupid?' Bash thought. He felt like a horny teenager. Getting turned on just by the thought of her. Like she would ever even look at him with anything more than disdain. Surely more so now, since he just made an ass of himself being overly sensitive of her answer. He was sure she hadn't meant anything by it. Of course she would find it strange of him to care. Why did it bother him?

'How could I be so stupid?' Catherine thought. She couldn't believe she let this whole thing get to her. So she caught him red handed, or so to speak. Big deal. So he found her attractive...doesn't mean he has feelings for her, and even if he did, who cares? Just because he has those feelings, doesn't mean she has them for him. But then why can't she stop thinking about it? about him. About...it. Gahh, she would likely drive herself mad before they ever even reached Paris.

The next two days were no different than that evening had been. They didn't speak unless they had to, or where it would be rude not to. They did their best not to look each other in the eye if avoidable. Having to ride the same horse was almost painful for both. The awkwardness filling their consciousness to the breaking point. Something had to change and they both knew it, but neither was able to make the first move towards fixing it.

They had only hours until they arrived in Paris from the spot they woke in this morning. When Catherine stirred from her sleep after being rudely awakened by a rock poking in her back, Bash was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, a little worried. She saw the horse was still tied up and realized he couldn't be far. She decided to walk the perimeter of the campsite and see if she could find him. She couldn't have been walking more than five minutes when she heard running water. She followed the sound, figuring he had gone to refill their water supply, and wanted to yell at him for leaving her asleep and unprotected. When she neared the sound, she discovered it was a stream, but she didn't see Bash at first. She walked closer and she spotted him washing himself...washing all of himself. She suddenly got a terrible sense of deja vu as she darted behind a tree, just as she had the last time she caught him in an awkward situation. Of course she would find him naked and wet. She really needed to stop looking for him when he walked away. At least it was just quick enough that all she saw was a skin colored blur. She was grateful for that. Or was she? Suddenly, a huge wave of curiosity hit her. Some force of nature told her to peek around that tree. No. She couldn't do that. It would be wrong. But she had already seen the back view and wanted to see the rest. What harm could it do? It was just to satisfy her curiosity. Nothing more. She took in a deep breath and slowly peered around the tree. What met her eyes was more than she'd expected...a lot more. She gripped the tree bark. 'Dear Lord.' she thought as she watched him pour water over himself. She turned back around quickly. She took a deep breath and took off back in the direction she'd come from. She really shouldn't have done that. But she had, and there he was in all his glory. She'd seen the rest all right. She just hadn't expected there would be that much to see. Her mind flashed back to the other day. Now that she'd seen him, her mind started imagining it from his view...his hands on himself...she started to walk faster, hoping it would somehow wipe the thoughts from her head. This was worse than the first time. Oh, she had really made a mistake. How was she supposed get those thoughts to leave her now? More importantly, how was she supposed to hide this from him? If she couldn't keep it together before, she was bound to act strangely now. When she got back to the campsite, she could hear that Bash wasn't far behind her. 'Damn him. How did he close in on me so fast?' She thought to herself. She needed time to think. She knew she couldn't let him have any inkling that she had followed him, so she quickly curled back up in the spot she'd been sleeping and closed her eyes.


	9. Breath of Fresh Air

Bash 'woke' her and they spent a few more awkward, quiet hours on the road to Paris. They went straight to the embalmer once they got there, only to find that he had skipped town after mysteriously coming into a large amount of money. So they realized there was only one thing left to do. They had to see the body themselves. They hopped back on Bash's horse and headed to St. Denis.

Her arms were wrapped around his waist. Her hands were far too close to finding their way below his belt. She kept having to mentally force herself to move them up every time they slipped down, even though all she wanted was to allow them to venture beneath. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers and it was almost painful. She wished that she had her own horse. She also wished she had on a thicker dress. He had gotten more than just himself wet when he'd poured that water over his naked body earlier. She had to stop thinking about it before that became all too apparent. This was her children's brother for crying out loud. These thought's should not be running around in her head. Her children...One of which she was on her way to see rotting away in a casket. She didn't want to think about that either. It was hard enough losing Francis. How could she ever bring herself to look at him in that state?

Every moment closer to the church they got became more and more excruciating. Every thought in Catherine's head was an unwelcome one. Now all she could feel was dread at what was about to come. She almost wished she could get the dirty thoughts back. Anything was better than this awful heir of death that hung in the air now. Bash no longer asked why she was so quiet. He knew why.

When they arrived at St. Dennis, Bash told her to wait while he went looking for the priest. She looked around the church. Frankly she was surprised she hadn't been struck by lightning the moment she'd stepped inside for the thoughts she'd had in the last couple of days. After a few minutes, Bash came back with the priest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. She nodded her head and they went to go and see Francis.

They entered a dark room in the back of the church where Francis's coffin laid. He'd not yet been set in to his final resting place. Bash and Catherine both took a deep breath as the priest opened the coffin. They both felt sick at the sight of his grey, thinning body. A grey, thinning body that was intact. Catherine hadn't done it. She hadn't poisoned Francis. Through all of his helping her and trusting that Mary would not be on her side had she had any inkling she'd actually been guilty, there had been a small part of Bash that had thought maybe she had done it. Maybe it was just as simple as her being the wicked person she was always made out to be. But she wasn't wicked at all. And she was innocent. And now he felt like the guilty one for even having that one small doubt, even if he hadn't listened to it. Especially now, as he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He could see her trying to fight them back. How terrible it must be to feel like it's not alright to cry at the sight of your own son's corpse. To feel like it would somehow make you look weak or vulnerable. He wondered how many other times she'd had to hold herself back from feeling, from being human. And suddenly something happened. Suddenly he realized he wanted to protect her from anything else that would ever make her cry, and the things that made her feel like she couldn't. He wanted to fix the pain she felt. That that pull he'd felt toward her wasn't just a curiosity or a physical attraction. God help him he had real feelings for her. He couldn't. Just simply being turned on by her was complicated enough, but this...how was he supposed to handle this? What about Delphine? He didn't have time to think about it. He had to do something. He couldn't take looking at her like that anymore. He reached out and took her hand gently and paused for a moment to make sure she wasn't bothered by the contact. She looked surprised at first, but quickly fell at ease. When he realized she wasn't pulling away, he slowly drew her into his arms, letting her know it was okay to be upset. That it was only the two of them and he understood.

She couldn't figure out why his arms felt so right around her. She should be panicking after what happened earlier. She should be wondering what he was thinking. What his intentions were. She should be worried that he might think her allowance of his touch meant that she reciprocated his feelings. But right now she couldn't think about that. She needed his arms. She needed to feel the comfort they provided. In this moment she just need to fall apart. She turned her face into his chest and let the tears flow like never before. How could that cold dead thing be her son? Her Francis. Her golden child. When she'd seen him on the forest floor, it had been like a dream. He just looked like he was sleeping. He looked at peace. This, however, was no dream, it was a nightmare. A nightmare that she would have everyday for the rest of her life.

Bash gestured to the priest to close the coffin and leave the room. Once he had left pulled her to sit down and held her even tighter. She leaned into him and let herself crumble to pieces. After a few moments, a thought hit her and she felt guilty. Bash was probably just as upset at the sight as she'd been, yet here he was comforting her without a thought for himself. She choked back her tears and sniffled a few times, then she looked up at him.

"I...I'm sorry. You...you shouldn't have to...I mean...I know you lost him too." she said. He nodded as a single tear rolled down his face. She took his hand in hers.

"It's alright." he said quietly and put his other hand on her shoulder. They just sat there like that for awhile, silent except for the occasional sniffle.

After they had composed themselves, they had Francis loaded into a carriage and set off on their two day trek back to the castle.


	10. Passion Ignites

_**[Bolded text are exact quotes from Reign]**_

The first day back on the road was quiet. Neither Bash or Catherine made a move to speak to the other, afraid to do so while having two new traveling companions. They couldn't take the chance they would be overheard. So they just sat in their awkward silence once more.

On the final morning of their trip, Bash woke to find Catherine sitting on the edge of the carriage, staring at the casket. He slowly walked over to her. She looked exhausted. She had obviously not slept well.

"How am I supposed to get that picture out of my head? How am I supposed to keep moving without that thought creeping into my every nightmare or daydream? It won't stop replaying in my head." she said in an even tone, without looking at him. He didn't know how to answer her, or even if he should, so he just put his hand on top of hers and they looked at each other knowing that nothing need be said.

When they finally arrived at the castle, Narcisse and the Cardinal were not pleased to see them.

 _ **"Take the queen mother into custody. You didn't seriously think you could return here and retain your freedom."**_ said Narcisse.

 _ **"I've returned to earn my freedom."**_ said Catherine.

 _ **"Unload the king."**_ said Bash.

 _ **"The king?"**_ said Narcisse.

 _ **"I have endured many trials, but nothing as painful as being forced to look upon the decaying corpse of my firstborn son."**_ said Catherine as Mary and Lola entered the courtyard.

 _ **"Dear God, Catherine."**_ said Narcisse.

 _ **"That is an image that I can't get out of my mind, Stephan. And it was you who put it there. You gave me no choice. I'm innocent, and my son's body will prove it. Open the coffin. Mary, avert your eyes."**_ said Catherine as Lola ushered Mary back into the castle.

 _ **"The body has not been cut open."**_ said Narcisse as he looked into the coffin.

 _ **"His organs were never removed. The liver used in this witch hunt did not belong to my brother."**_ said Bash.

 _ **"Francis wasn't poisoned by me or anyone. I was framed. And you are responsible for every bit of my suffering."**_ said Catherine.

The Cardinal apologized and Narcisse said he would reverse the decision, but Catherine didn't care. She stormed off as Narcisse called after her. Bash was infuriated seeing the look on her face as she accused him. He caused all of this. He was the one that hurt her. He stared him down, wishing he could tear him apart for what he'd done. How could he do such a cruel, vile thing to someone he once swore loyalty to? He'd known she was innocent and he purposely handed them false evidence, knowing full well it could cost her her life. He then vowed to himself that he would find a way to make Narcisse pay.

"This isn't over." He snarled at Narcisse. Then he helped the men put Francis's coffin back on the carriage and ran inside after Catherine.

He saw her heading down the hall and sped up to catch her.

"Catherine wait." he said as he came up behind her.

"Bash?" she said as she looked around the hall, a little confused as to why he'd run after her.

"I just want you to know, what he did...you didn't deserve that, and will help you in anyway I can to make him get what's coming to him. I won't let him get away with it. I promise you." he told her as he took her hand again, the same way he had earlier. She found herself gazing into his eyes, and was surprised to see him gazing back. It was like they were trapped in some sort of magic spell. They couldn't look away. Catherine's heartbeat sped up and she could feel every nerve ending in her body. Gid he had beautiful eyes. She tried to answer him, but she couldn't speak. She forced herself to nod and gently pulled her hand back. She gulped.

"Th...thank you Sebastian." she stuttered out and slowly turned, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway, watching as she walked away.

She practically ran down the hall. What the hell was that? She couldn't breath. She could still feel his hands on hers. And now the thoughts were back...was this what it was going to be like from now on? Was she going to just get all hot and bothered every time he spoke to her? How was she supposed to deal with that? That just wouldn't do.

She got back to her room and took off the cape she'd been wearing and tossed it onto the chair and sat down. Bash had been so forceful, so strong in his want to help her. God that was sexy. She closed her eyes and remembered his naked body, dripping wet. She ran a hand up her leg...maybe she could just...NO...no she wouldn't let herself lust for him. Touch her body while she thought of him. Not him. She couldn't. She heard a creak and when she looked up, Christophe was there.

"Christophe?" She wondered what he was doing there.

"I saw you return." He said. There he was. Her young lover. She didn't need to dream about Bash. She had Christophe. That's right, she didn't want him, she wanted Christophe. Yes. She'd show those thoughts in her head a thing or two.

She got up and rushed to him, grabbing him and kissing him hard.

"Why don't you welcome me home." She said. He grinned devilishly. She walked him backwards toward the bed as she kissed him and started removing his clothes feverishly. She pushed him roughly onto the bed and removed her dress then climbed on top of him. She started undoing his pants as if her life depended on it.

"Someone had a bad trip." He said as he went to switch their positions. She stopped him and pushed him back down.

"Yes. Someone did." She said. She placed him over her center and moaned slightly as he entered her. He ran his hands up her thighs as she rode him hard. She stared down at him. He was hers and he was enjoying it. And then it happened, flashes of Bash's naked body reentered her mind, then him touching himself and moaning her name. Oh god no not now. She closed her eyes and it was clear as day. And now Christophe was Bash and he was touching her. She started moving faster as her desire increased ten fold. She could see his ice blue eyes staring at her. Her body was on fire. She threw her head back, imagining his hands and his lips on every inch of her skin. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be...oh god yes she could...she almost screamed Bash's name, but she bit her lip to stop herself as she started to pulse around him. She pulled off of him, rolling on her back onto the bed, breathing hard.

"Maybe you should go on road trips more often." Said Chrisophe, breaking her out of her daydream. She almost looked startled at the sound of his voice. I hadn't been real. She'd imagined it all in her head. Good lord, what had she done? She'd just...

"You should go." She said. She needed him to leave. She couldn't look at him knowing how she'd just...and it was good. She was ashamed of herself.

"Go? You practically attack me and then you throw me out?" He said confused.

"Someone could catch you. You can't be here right now. Go."

"But Catherine..."

"I said go!" She snapped. He looked at her confused, but dressed and left anyway. What was she supposed to do now? Surely that little stunt would not help the thoughts in her mind. But she sure did feel better. Or did she feel worse? One thing was certain, she was in big trouble.


	11. Open Fire

Catherine did her best to avoid Christophe for the rest of the day. She hoped by the time she saw him again, he would have forgotten her throwing him out of her room. She had a perfectly good excuse for avoiding him after all, she needed to figure out how to get the regency back from Narcisse. She was proven innocent, but that wasn't enough. She had to focus on that now. It was the only way to get all those awful ideas out of her head. If it was even possible. They seemed to inhabit every waking thought. It was hard to forget such a thing. She was also doing her best to avoid another certain someone. Someone who would prove it to be much harder to accomplish.

She was staring out into the court yard at Narcisse who was currently speaking to one of his lap dogs. She needed something on Narcisse, something to make the council tear him off the seat of the regent. She decided to follow him. Watch his every move. But how could she do that? He would surely see her. If Bash could catch her trying to leave the castle, Narcisse's many spies couldn't possibly miss her shadowing him. She couldn't leave it up to one of her idiot flying ladies. Stalking people wasn't their strong suit and Narcisse wasn't stupid enough to tell a woman anything, knowing that she had them around. No, she had to do this herself. And then she got the stupidest idea ever. Trick Narcisse into thinking she wanted him back. It was the plan she had started with, why not go back to square one. Now that Lola was going away it would make it that much easier. She could think of no better way to get close to him. Now the only trick was to get him to trust her.

Just as she started formulating the plan in her head, Bash came up behind her. She jumped.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with her hand over her heart.

"The same thing you're doing. Keeping tabs on Narcisse. I told you I was going to help you." he explained.

"I don't need your help. I have it taken care of. When I need someone to scare the living hell out of me again, I'll let you know." she said. He was now practically flush up against her back, whispering in her ear.

"It certainly looks like you need my help. He's going to see you if you stay this close while you're watching him." he said. She closed her eyes against the the feel of his breath on her. God how she wished she could kiss the lips that breath had escaped from. Suddenly, she knew how to get Narcisse to believe her.

"He's not going to see me because I'm not going to be following him, and neither are you." she told him. 'Time to kill two birds with one stone.' she thought.

"Why? Have you gotten something already?" he wondered.

"No. I don't need to get anything on him. He's regent now. There's nothing I can do about it. Besides, he'll never take me back if I tear him away from the regency." she lied.

"Take you back? I don't understand. You said you were a fool to have ever trusted him, why would you want to..." Bash began.

"I didn't mean that, I was just mad. Narcisse, he...he didn't do anything I wouldn't have done myself. I can't rightly fault him for it. Lola is leaving him, there's nothing keeping us apart now." she said. In order for Narcisse to believe it, she'd have to make others believe it first, and she'd start with Bash. That would surely make him stay away.

"But he betrayed you, tried to get you executed..." he said. How could she just forget what he'd done?

"I'm sure he wouldn't have let them actually kill me. He was just...exerting his power...as men do." She almost choked on her words. Defending Narcisse, even for pretend, made her sick to her stomach.

"As men do? Catherine, you can't just let him..."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" She snapped. Deep down she felt awful. She knew he was only looking out for her.

"Narcisse will destroy this country. He cannot be allowed to be regent. You have to stop him. Catherine..."

"Enough. I won't hear anymore of this. It's none of your buisness." She raised her voice at the end purposely so that Narcisse would hear her, and he did. He looked up just at that moment to see her scolding Bash. He looked at them curiously. Catherine noticed his interest. Yes. That would do nicely. Then she looked back at Bash and saw the look on his face. He looked...hurt. Her face dropped just a little, but Bash didn't notice. He was already walking away. She shook it off.

"What are you doing here?" Narcisse asked as he sauntered over.

"I wanted to speak to you. Could you spare a moment?" She said gesturing that they should step inside away from prying eyes.

They stepped inside and she pulled him around the corner, and as she did, she could still see Bash walking away at a distance. She found herself staring at him.

"Catherine. What, what is this about?" Narcisse said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Us. It's about us." She said, still half watching Bash. "You said you didn't hate me...I was wondering how much you don't hate me." She finished while playing with his shirt collar. She could see Delphine stop Bash at that moment.

"Bash, there you are, I've been looking for you all day." She said.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I've been busy." He said turning his head a bit. Then he noticed Catherine and Narcisse. Catherine noticed him noticing.

"Are you saying...you want there to be...an us...even after I stole the regency out from under you?" Narcisse said.

"I missed you." Said Delphine. Bash looked back at her and then back at Catherine.

"As long as no one steals you out from under me." Catherine said seductively.

"I uh, I missed you too." Bash said, still half looking at Catherine, as Delphine reached for him.

"What makes you so sure I still want to be with you?" Narcisse asked.

"Bash, is everything alright?" Delphine asked as she touched his face. Catherine suddenly felt a surge of...of...was that jealousy?

"Oh, I'm very sure." She said while she ran her hand down his chest. She realized Bash was still looking and she pulled Narcisse in and kissed him hard, all the while keeping one eye on Bash to see his reaction.

"Everything is just fine now." Bash said, pulling her in for a kiss as well. They both eyed each other as their respective kisses became almost a competition. They both broke away.

"I trust I'll see you in my chambers later." Catherine said.

"Yes. You most definitely will." Narcisse replied. Catherine grinned mischievously and walked off.

"I'll be waiting for you." Said Delphine. Leaving Bash standing in the hall. He then saw Narcisse walking toward him. He grabbed his arm as he passed.

"If you betray Catherine again, regent or not...I will end you. That's a promise." He said in a threatening tone and then stormed off. He looked after him a little confused, but also oddly pleased. The gloves had come off.


	12. Dueling Flames

Catherine bounded into her chambers and threw a pillow across the room. She was furious and had no idea why. It's not as though she had any claim on Bash, and even if she had, she'd just kissed Narcisse right in front of him. It's not like he knew she saw him that day in the woods, or that she was feeling...what she was feeling. So why did it make her so mad that he'd kissed Delphine? Perhaps because he seemed to be flaunting it...he was flaunting it...my God...he was doing the same thing she was. He had wanted her to see the kiss, she was sure of it. But why would he...was it true then? Did he have feelings for her? He couldn't possibly. Worse yet...had he seen that it bothered her? She was so busy trying to make him believe she still wanted Narcisse, she hadn't noticed. Oh, no. What if he knew somehow? What if he could in some way tell she'd been thinking...mature type thoughts about him. But that's not possible...is it? So then the only explanation was that...he was feeling the same thing. What was she supposed to do with that?

She was insufferable. How could she want Narcisse? Bash knew she would never think of him the way he'd been thinking of her, but Narcisse? He betrayed her, he betrayed all of them. He tried to get her executed. Why him? He could handle her being with Christophe, even if he was young, and below her station, and could give her no more or less than he could, and made him feel like the only thing keeping him from her was the fact of who his parents were...god he hated Christophe...but he hated Narcisse more. He was a threat to her way of life and she just kept letting him in, time and time again. She was smarter than that. She had to know going after him again was the worst idea ever...she had to know...unless...unless she did know. Yelling at him in the courtyard...could she have done that on purpose to get his attention? She kissed Narcisse in front of him...why? Was it purely to make Narcisse believe a lie? Could she have been faking it? He'd been so outraged at her apparent stupidity he hadn't noticed...his mind flashed to that night he and Mary had walked in on her and Christophe. Her face, her eyes, the way she'd been looking at him...she hadn't looked at Narcisse like that at all...in fact...it seemed more like she'd been looking at him. Wait...had that been jealousy in her eyes? It couldn't have been. Could it? And what about Christophe? Was she still with him too? That's it! If she really wanted Narcisse the way she'd said...she would surely break things off with Christophe, Narcisse would never stand for it, sharing her with a servant. There was only one way to find out.

He decided to change his target of scrutiny from Narcisse to Christophe. After all, he obviously couldn't keep following Narcisse without Catherine stopping him again. She would never suspect him of following Christophe. He needed to know if they were still together, and no matter the answer, he also wanted to know just what kind of person Christophe was. He still had a bad feeling about him.

He tracked Christophe all over the castle and all he did all day was his job. In fact he did so much nothing, he wondered if he had realized he was being followed. As Christophe entered, what felt like the hundredth room of the day, Bash ducked behind a wall and waited. After a few minutes, he heard some sounds coming from the room Christophe had entered. He leaned in a little to hear better. He could swear...yeah, he was pretty positive Christophe was having sex with whomever was in that room...and it wasn't Catherine. No. It couldn't be. Her moans had been burned into his memory, that definitely wasn't her. He guessed she must have actually broken things off with him then. He apparently recovered fast.

"Bash, there you are. I've been looking for you all day." Delphine said as she approached him fom behind. He grabbed her and pulled her behind the wall with him.

"Shhh." he said. "You're going to draw attention to me."

"What's going on?"

"I've been watching a servant I suspect of something...I don't have time to explain...just be quiet..."

Christophe emerged from the room, adjusting his clothes and another servant, a young girl with mussed hair, emerged behind him. They kissed and the girl took off down the hall.

"Bash, why do you care who some servant is sleeping with?" she whispered.

"Shh?" came his response. When he turned back, Christophe was gone. "Great. Now which way did he go?"

"Bash, why can't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because it's none of your business!" he snapped, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm...I'm just frustrated, and now he got away just when..."

"Just when what?"

"Nothing. Just. Just go back to my room and I'll meet you there later. I'm gonna see if I can find him again."

"I have something to tell you though, and it can't wait."

"I'm sure whatever it is can hold for an hour or so."

"No it can't. It's about the killer. I had another vision of him. I think he is going to strike again."

"Do you know who, or where?"

"No, but I..."

"Well then we can't really do much about it can we? Let me know if you see anything else, otherwise, I'll see you later.

"But Bash..."

"I said go. Please."

Delphine slinked off sadly, as Bash tried to get back on Christophe's trail. He looked both ways, trying to decide which way he should go. He crossed his fingers and went right. As luck would have it, right had been right. He caught sight of Christophe once again and continued his surveillance. After a short while ditched into a drk corner of a corridor. Bash followed suit only to catch him kissing someone else. God, he knew he felt something a miss with him. He may as well be a male prostitute. He just left one woman and now he's with another...wait...was that...it was...no it couldn't be...it was Catherine. They hadn't broken things off. Which meant he was cheating on her...but wait, wasn't she cheating on him too? Or was she? He still wasn't sure if Narcisse was just a scheme or not. Finding out this little piece of information didn't bring him any closer to knowing the truth of that. Should he tell Catherine? But then she would question him as to how he came across the information. No, that wouldn't do. But he couldn't just let her, possibly unknowingly, keep bedding a man who had no loyalty to her whatsoever. How dare he have so little respect for her. She deserved better than some ass who slept with every woman he could get his hands on. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he was still thinking about Christophe, or his father. All, he knew was he was livid. He couldn't just stand there and let another man...two other men...walk all over her the same way he had. Just as he was about to step in, Narcisse showed up.

"You again. Leave. I need a word with the Queen Mother." Narcisse spat at Christophe. He knew about him? He turned to Catherine. "I thought I told you to disguard that plaything."

"He's not a plaything. And there is a way to get rid of him you know." She said touching his chest seductively. It was all Bash could do to keep from vomiting. Narcisse pulled her hand away.

"I still have hope of getting my wife back. I won't ruin it by letting you seduce me. Besides we done have time for this, there has been a murder in the castle and we need to quiet it before we have a panic." He said leaning in and speaking quietly. Wait...was she using them both? Or were they using her? Hold on...murder?...Delphine was right. He wondered if he should have listened to her. What if his pursuit of Christophe had cost them catching the killer before he'd caught another victim?

"A murder? Who?" Catherine asked.

"Lord Bellmont. He was found in his room with a giant hole in his chest...his heart was ripped out." He said.

"My god. But why are you coming to me with this? You're the regent, can't you handle it?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I feel this may require more than my capabilities. I was hoping to employ your flying squad to find this man."

"So you you want me to put my ladies in the sights of a killer, I don't think so."

"We know nothing about him except that he's inside this castle. If we don't find him, who will his next victim be?"

"How do we even know there will be a next victim? For all we know this may have been personal."

Bash closed his eyes. He knew he needed to step in now. They needed to know.

"it wasn't personal." He said stepping around the corner. "This man has killed before. There will be another victim."


	13. Climbing The Walls

Catherine and Narcisse both stared at Bash angrily.

"There has been a killer running around the castle and you waited until now to inform us? And what were you doing lurking in the shadows?" Catherine questioned.

"He had only struck outside the castle until recently. When he finally did, it was after Francis had died and I thought you had enough on your plate, I figured Delphine and I could take care of it, and I wasn't lurking...I was just walking by and happened to overhear you." Catherine looked upset at the mention of Delphine.

"Really?" Narcisse asked with a hiss. He turned to look at Catherine. "You trust the bastard? Maybe he's the murderer."

"Me? I'm not the one who has betrayed every person in this family." Bash spat back.

"Enough!" Catherine scolded. She turned to Narcisse. "If Bash was the murderer, why would he bring it to our attention that there were additional victims?" then she turned to Bash. "And just because Stephane has done other...despicable things, doesn't mean he is a serial killer. Now. We are going to have to work together if we are going to catch this murder. Bash knows his patterns and You have the resources to track him down."

"And you?" Narcisse asked.

"Well I, apparently, have to keep the two of you from killing each other." she said snidely. The two men glared at each other with equally deadly stares. "Can we all act like civilized people and not animals please." She added with a hand on each of their chests, trying to keep them apart. Both sighed with acquiescent glances to her. "Alright. We will need someone we can trust to help us...I know just the person." She said. Again both men looked to her, this time with defiance, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Catherine if you think..." Narcisse began.

"We can't have word spread of this, it'll create panic. I need to feel safe that this secret will be kept." She said.

Narcisse bit back his lip as she walked away. The two looked at each other. Bash stepped forward in a threatening stance.

"If I even get the slightest inkling you are doing anything to hurt her, you'll be sorry, regent or not." Bash seethed and then walked away as well.

Later that day, after all had gone their separate ways and collected what evidence they could, they all met again in the war room, Catherine and all three men. Mary and Charles were also in attendance. Bash came in last, Delphine in tow.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Catherine whispered to him.

"She has a psychic connection with the killer, she can be useful." he whispered back. She glared at him. He got a cocky smile on his face at that. She noticed his smile and that, for some reason, made her even more angry.

"It seems the serial killer isn't our only problem." Narcisse announced. "My spies brought me this on my way here. It was found in the cardinal's vest...on his dead body that washed up on the river's edge this morning. His throat was slit." he handed a letter to Catherine. She let her eyes skim it.

"The Cardinal framed me on purpose. He was working for someone." she said and handed the letter to Mary to look over as well.

"Someone who was clearly no happy that he failed." she said.

"We have to track the writer of this letter down at once." Charles said.

"No. We have to take care of this killer first. Who ever framed me won't strike again so soon. It would be to obvious there was a connection. This person on the other hand threatens many lives." she explained.

"Well, he just killed today and Delphine hasn't had any new premonitions since. We should have at least a few days." Bash said. Delphine got a strange look on her face.

"No. The man that died today wasn't what I saw. Bash said he died in his room, whoever I saw...they were killed in the courtyard...for everyone to see. He want's to make a show of this one. It's going to be his last victim before moving on."

"You're sure?" Bash asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Do you have any clues that could lead us to the killer or the victim? Anything at all you left out? Even if it didn't seem important to you." Mary asked. Delphine shook her head.

"Tell us everything you know about victims past. Maybe we can draw out some sort of pattern." Narcisse said.

"I've been looking for a pattern. There isn't one." Bash said.

"Just because you didn't see one doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Most killers have a pattern. Perhaps you missed it." Christophe said.

"You seem to know an awful lot about killers." Bash hissed as he took a step forward. Mary put a hand on his arm to calm him. Catherine looked worried.

"Perhaps...some fresh eyes." Catherine suggested. Bash calmed slightly at the sound of her voice and stepped over to the map on the table.

"Here are all the places we found bodies." he said, placing a marker on each. They all examined it.

"That seems very tidy doesn't it?" said Narcisse. Catherine furrowed her brow.

"I guess there was a pattern...literally." Bash said.

"What order did these happen in?" She asked.

"It started here." Bash said pointing to one marker. "And then went like this." he added pointing to another and so on.

"It's a checker pattern, and it's centered over the castle." Mary said.

"Chess. He's playing a game of chess." Catherine said. "Which means to win...he'll need to take a Queen next.

"But there's another piece missing." said Charles.

"The Bishop." finished Catherine. "Maybe it wasn't a literal Bishop."

"The Cardinal?" said Bash.

"You think the killer murdered the Cardinal too?" asked Narcisse.

"But his heart wasn't taken, his throat was slit." Added Mary.

"What if the framers and the killer are somehow working together?" Catherine suggested.

"But the Cardinal was found here." Christophe said pointing to the river. "Nowhere near the chess board."

"Yes, but he'd floated down river, he wasn't killed where he was found." she said.

"If you trace the river back, it ends here." Mary said. "The closest place of civilization to there is..."

"Greer's tavern. Which incidentally, is in perfect position for the checker board." Bash finished. "Maybe that's why he tried to attack there. They killed the cardinal and he saw the tavern and decided it would be his next target."

"But why hire a killer for a frame job?" asked Narcisse.

"As a back up plan." said Christophe.

"He's got a point. Whoever did this might have been afraid their plan would go south, which it did." Mary said.

"Then why all the other victims?" asked Charles.

"Practice?" suggested Narcisse.

"Those other victims may not be part of the framer's plan. Maybe he'd already begun his little killing streak before he was hired. Perhaps that's WHY he was hired. They figured we'd all think some random psychotic was to blame and no one would be the wiser."

"But when he started this game Francis was still alive." Bash said.

"Which means I would have been his target, not Catherine." Said Mary.

"Unless, whoever hired him, persuaded him to change his initial target. Taking me out in order to keep me from the regency." Catherine said.

"His compulsion is to finish his game, I doubt the target would matter to him." Delphine said. "As long as his pattern is complete, it won't make a difference to him which Queen he takes."

"Now that Narcisse is regent, there's no reason for them to continue their attack on you." Mary said.

"The question is, is the killer aware of that?" Catherine added.

"He'll come after one of us, but which one? How can we catch him when we don't know witch of us he'll make his move on?" Asked Mary.

"By forcing his hand. We make it to irresistible to pass up. We can use Mary's engagement party to Don Carlos as his stage." Narcisse said.

"You mean to dangle me as bait." Mary said.

"No. Mary won't be bait for anyone...I will." Catherine said.

"Catherine no." Mary said. Catherine put her hand on Mary's.

"I promised I'd protect you and that's what I'm going to do. It's not up for discussion. This is the only way." Catherine told her. Mary squeezed her hand.

"This is insanity. You can't just offer yourself up to him." Bash said. He started to reach for her, but pulled back. Both Narcisse and Christophe noticed this and glared at him. "Besides we already tried the bait and capture with Greer and it didn't work."

"What am I supposed to do, sit around waiting for him to kill one of us?" She asked. "At least this way, I'll know there is someone there to stop him when he comes for me." She looked at Delphine. "So how do we get his attention?"


	14. Not Snuffed Out

The party was in full swing and the court was abuzz with activity. Catherine, Bash, Narcisse and Delphine, along with some guards, had spread themselves about courtyard so that they could have an eye on every angle, looking out for anything out of sorts. Christophe and Delphine worked the outer ring of the party, Narcisse kept his eye on the nobles and Bash kept his eye on Catherine, who was currently playing the part of the unsuspecting victim. Lying in wait for the killer to show himself. Everything seemed to be going well enough. There was no sign of the killer anywhere.

After a while had passed, and nothing seemed wrong, Bash made his way over to Catherine.

"This isn't working. There are no signs that the killer will make a move. We will only have one chance at this. If we miss it, he will know what we're up to." He said quietly into her ear.

"Maybe your girlfriend's vision was wrong. Maybe this isn't the right place." She said with a sarcastic flair added to the word "girlfriend". Just as Bash was about to reply, one of Catherine's flying squad came rushing over. "What? What is it?" She asked off her worried expression.

"It's Don Carlos." She said. "While I was working on getting information on Narcisse for you..." Bash looked at Catherine, realizing that she had been playing Narcisse after all. "I saw him, he was talking normally and his hand was fine. He's faking it. He told one of his men he planned to get revenge on the Queen of Scots." Bash and Catherine exchanged knowing looks.

"Mary." Bash said as a realization. They both took off. "I'll find Mary, you go alert the guards." He said as they quickened their pace. Catherine nodded as they parted ways. Bash looked around frantically. Finally he saw Mary and made a b-line toward her. He grabbed her arm and quietly spoke into her ear.

"Mary you need to get out of here, Don Carlos is faking his illness. This is engagement is a trap." He said, ushering her forward.

"Queen Mary. Where are you hurrying off to? The party has barely just started." Don Carlos's advisor asked as he got in their path. Mary wasn't sure what to do, lie or confront him. She didn't need to worry about it too long because Catherine made the decision for her. Just then she showed up with handful of guards. The guards quietly and discreetly circled Don Carlos and his men as Catherine sat down next to Don Carlos and leaned in to speak to him. Loud enough for his men to hear, but not enough to alert the whole party to what was happening.

"I know you're faking it. I know that you have fully recovered from your illness and are planning to harm Mary and I'm here to tell you I'm not going to let that happen. You are going to leave here without a word and never return. And if you try to turn King Phillip against us with lies, if you attack my country or Mary in any way, I will not hesitate to share with your father the ghastly details of your visit. Take your toy and your men with you."

Don Carlos didn't react for a moment, still playing the part. Then he rolled his eyes in defeat. "You conniving..." he began.

"And if you try to make a move toward me before you leave, my guards are trained well at making things look like an accident." She threatened. She turned to Bash. "Would you and your men kindly escort the Prince to his rooms to retrieve his belongings? He'll be leaving within the hour." Bash nodded and he took Don Carlos's arm and walked him out if the party. Catherine made her way to Mary.

"And don't try to make a scene either." Bash said as he walked away with him.

"Mary, I'm so sorry. I know how much you needed that alliance." Catherine said.

"It's alright Catherine. Oddly enough, I'm actually relieved." She said. Looking up to see Delphine coming toward them. "Delphine. Don Carlos. Was that what you saw? Is Don Carlos the killer?"

"I felt a calm as soon as he left. He must be...I think I'll go wait for Bash." She said and then walked away.

"Well, thank God that's all over." Catherine said.

"I feel awful just sending him home so he can start killing people somewhere else." Mary said.

"It's not ideal, but we can't just murder a prince without evidence. All we have on him is Delphine's vision and the word of one of my flying squad. If we executed him on that alone we'd start a war." Catherine explained. She patted her hand. "Try not to think to much on it my dear. No use upsetting yourself over something you can't change." With a quick hand on Mary's shoulder, she then departed the party, since there no longer seemed a reason to have one. Mary however, stayed to keep up pretenses.

After Bash had seen Don Carlos back to his rooms, he ordered a heavy guard on him as he packed his things and made his way back to the party. When he got there, he looked around for Catherine. When he didn't spot her her went to Mary.

"Where's Catherine? Delphine? Christophe? I leave for five minutes and they're all gone? We still have killer to catch." Bash questioned.

"But Don Carlos was the killer. Delphine said her vision was fulfilled." Mary said.

"That's not possible." He said.

"Why not?" Asked Mary.

"The killing started months ago. Before you dragged Catherine back from England and far before Don Carlos ever arrived here." Bash explained.

"But if he's not, then why..." Mary stopped mid sentence and she and Bash exchanged a look. "Delphine...we told her our whole plan."

"Catherine." Bash said. As he realized where Delphine would have headed. They grabbed Narcisse and took off to find them.

When Catherine arrived at her room, she closed the door behind her, and as soon as it clicked closed, she noticed the lock was broken just as she felt a hand close around her mouth from behind. She was swung around, only to come face to face with Delphine, holding a knife to her throat. Catherine's eyes great wide.

"You're coming with us." Said a voice into her ear. That's when she realized the hand around her mouth belonged to someone very familiar. Christophe. She tried to scream to no avail.

Christophe and Delphine then dragged her into the secret passages as she struggled against him. They dragged her a little ways down the tunnel, before stopping and looking around.

"This should be in far enough. No one will hear you scream from here." Delphine said.

"Shouldn't we do this outside the castle walls?" Christophe asked.

"No. They already ruined our plans of making her death a spectacle. We're going to kill her here and leave a trail for them to find." She explained.

"A trail of what?" he asked.

"Whatever's left." she said, poking the end of the knife into her throat, just enough to feel it's edge, but not yet enough to pierce the skin.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Catherine asked, trying not to show her fear.

"It's nothing personal. You're just part of the game." Delphine said.

Meanwhile, Bash, Narcisse and Mary were rushing to Catherine's chambers. When they arrived Bash saw the broken lock and the three exchanged a look of worry.

"You should stay out here." Bash said. "Yell for the guards if we don't come back in a few minutes."

"I'm not staying anywhere." she said as she pulled a knife out.

"Bloody hell." Narcisse said. He and Bash looked at each other, silently agreeing to let her come along.

They opened the door and looked around. There was no sign of a strugle. Nothing out of place. Then Mary spotted it. The panel to the passageways was slightly out of place. She gestured to Bash, unsure if it was wise to alert Narcisse to the existence of the passageways. He nodded back, knowing they didn't have a choice.

"Here." He said, thinking he should play it off as he just discovered it. "There's a loose panel in the wall." Narcisse turned around.

"What is this?" He asked. Neither answered as they entered.

Catherine was still struggling as Christophe reached to tie her to the wall.

"Was sleeping with me part of your 'game' too?" She asked. "Or did you just find it amusing to play with your prey before you kill it?" Christophe didn't answer or look at her.

"Stop struggling. Or will be far more painful." He said coldly, but the look read differently. Was that a flicker of sorrow on his face? Just as soon as she saw it, it was gone. She blinked it away, unsure if she was imagining it. This was her last chance, if he got her tied to that wall in was all over for her. She made an effort to struggle free and reached for the sheathed dagger at his hip. Delphine grabbed her hand.

"For that, I won't wait until you're dead before cutting you apart." She said. Catherine refused to show her fear and spit in her face. Delphine backhanded her and she fell to the ground with a bloody lip. Delphine kneeled down and put a hand around her throat.

"Sebastian will never let you get away with this. He will hunt you down." Catherine choked through her grip.

"By the time they collect your last body part, we'll be long gone." She said and put her knife to chest. "Where should I start?...wait...I have a better idea...Christophe, you...should have this honor.

"It was your plan." He said.

"I insist." She said in a seemingly polite way, while handing the knife to him. He hesitated just long enough for Catherine to try again. She moved to break free, but Delphine elbowed her in the stomach and raised the knife on her.

"That was a mistake." She said.

"You're the one who made a mistake." A voice came from behind. I was Bash. He went straight to Delphine, pulling her off of Catherine as Narcisse struggled with Christophe.

"Catherine!" Mary called and ran to her. "Are you alright?" She asked as she examined her face. She coughed a little as she tried to catch her breath, but can't get up. They continue to struggle, both finding it difficult to do so in such a small space. Mary watched as she guarded the wounded Catherine, hoping she wouldn't have to use the knife in her hand. Delphine was strong for a woman and Bash was having more trouble than he'd thought. She head butted Bash and made a move on Mary, who immediately had the knife knocked from her hand. She had the blade to Mary's neck and moved to kill her just as Catherine, still on the ground, reached for the fallen knife, using all her strength to drive the blade into her side just before sliced into her. Bash finally reached them just as Delphine hit the ground. He fell on his knees in front of them.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked Mary.

"Catherine stopped her." She said. He reached down and put his hand on Catherine's cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, staring into her eyes. She nodded. They exchanged look that conveyed more than just concern. Mary looked back and fourth between them, not sure of what was going on. They were pulled out of the moment by the sound of Narcisse still struggling with Christophe. Bash stood and went to help him as Mary helped Catherine to sit up. With his help they subdued him and get him to his knees, tying his hands behind his back with the same rope he'd tried to tie Catherine with. He elbowed Narcisse in the stomach, dropping him, and broke free again. As Bash continued to tussle with him. No one noticed Delphine starting to stir. She got up just enough strength to grab her knife again and raise it to Catherine. Christophe noticed this and went to stop her instinctively, the knife plunging into his chest as he reached for her. They all looked on in shock as the both fell to the ground. Narcisse yanked Delphine off of him but it was too late.

"You saved me." Catherine said.

"She made me kill all those people. I was under her spell. I'm sorry." He said.

"So am I." She said.

"Spell? What is he yammering about?" Narcisse asked.

"Why don't you get her body out of here? I'll follow behind as soon as he's gone." Bash said. Narcisse, not wanting to deal with it at the moment, just shook his head and picked Delphine up off the ground and left.

"Come on Catherine. Let me help you back to your room and take care of that cut." Mary said holding out her hand. Catherine looked back at Christophe for a moment.

"Thank you." She said, and took Mary's hand and she led her down the corridor. Bash looked down at Christophe.

"Any final words? Do have family I should tell?" He asked.

"No family. I deserve this, don't feel sorry for me. Just do one thing for me." He said.

"What is it?" Bash asked.

"Tell Catherine how you feel. It was starting to get old watching you two dance around each other." He choked out.

"What?" He asked confused. He never got an answer. Christophe closed his eyes and faded off.


	15. Fanning the Blaze

_When Bash got back to Catherine's room, Narcisse had already taken Delphine's body away and Mary was sitting with Catherine trying to check her injuries. He looked on a moment as they talked._

 _"Mary would you please stop prodding me, I'm fine." she said while swatting her hand away._

 _"You are most certainly not fine. You're bleeding and you could barely walk down the passageway to get back here." Mary said as Catherine continued to try to stop Mary from tending her wounds. "Would you stop being so stubborn and let me help you."_

 _"Mary, I said I'm fine..." Catherine said. Mary was getting frustrated. She gently poked her in the ribs. Catherine winced, grabbing her side where she'd been elbowed earlier._

 _"Fine, are you?" she said. Catherine made a face at Mary almost as if she were about to growl at her. Bash tried to repress a laugh. She was so cute when she was being ridiculously stubborn...which was always...wait...since when did he think she was cute? Since when did he use the word cute? He cleared his throat to get their attention._

 _"I...uh...Christophe is...I mean I don't know if you want to see..." he started, not knowing how dragging his dead body through her room would sit with her. She looked up, a bit of emotion flickered across her face for a moment, but she quickly straightened up._

 _"It's fine. Go ahead and take him out." She said. Bash pulled Christophe's body out of the passageway and Catherine looked away, clearly bothered by the sight more than she'd let on. Not because there was a dead body in her room, but because she felt responsible for it somehow. Like she should have known, should have realized he wasn't right._

 _"This isn't your fault Catherine." Mary said._

 _"Isn't it?" She replied._

 _"It isn't anymore your fault than mine. I didn't see it either." Bash said. She looked up at him. She felt like he could see right through to her soul in that moment. She mentally scolded herself for wanting nothing more than to run into his arms for comfort and reassurance. She hated that she felt like she needed him, needed anyone. Mary looked back and fourth between them, seeing something there once again, she was taken a back and wondered if she was imagining things. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew it made her uncomfortable._

 _"I'll go get the guards to help you move him." Mary said, wanting an excuse to get out of thus awkward situation. No one spoke until after Mary left the room._

 _"You shouldn't blame yourself for this." Bash said, eyes still lingering on her._

 _"And you think I should blame you?" She questioned._

 _"I brought her into this castle." He said._

 _"You didn't know." She said._

 _"Neither did you." He replied. She realized what he was doing._

 _"Clever, but what if I really had blamed you?" She inquired._

 _"As long as you didn't blame yourself." He said. She didn't know what to say to that. He was protecting her from herself, even at the cost of her turning it on him. Luckily, she didn't have to worry about it long, because that's when two guards entered her room. She watched as they picked up Christophe's body and carried it out. She was still looking toward the door when Bash's hand unexpectedly found it's way to her cheek. She looked up into his eyes, searching them to make out his intentions. His thumb gently ran over the cut on her lip._

 _"You really should have let Mary tend these. They could get infected." He said. He was talking about her wounds, but his eyes held an entirely different intention. It was as if time stood still in that moment. Catherine could barely breath under his touch. She felt she would drown in his gaze. His hand moved up slightly to the wound at the corner of her eye and gently grazed that one as well. "May I?" He asked, breaking her trance momentarily. It took her a second to realize what he meant. Then she swallowed and nodded almost reluctantly. He stood and went to the table, pouring some water from a pitcher into a bowl and grabbing a cloth that lie nearby. "Do you have any salve?"_

 _"There, in the bottom drawer." She said quietly pointing to a small cabinet. He brought the items to her and sat beside her on the bed. He dipped the cloth in the water and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up toward him. She winced just a bit as the cloth made contact with her lip. He stroked her cheek just a little in an attempt to comfort her. She was almost grateful for her injuries giving her an excuse to let him touch her. And what a magnificent touch it was. She continued staring into his eyes as he finished patching her up._

 _"Now that we have beaten another threat together, there is only one obstacle left in your way. What will you do about Narcisse?" he asked, as he put the cloth to the side._

 _"I've actually been looking into that. Let me show you." she said as she tried to get up. She staggered, holding her side. Bash reached out to keep her from falling. He pulled her back down onto the bed._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked._

 _"I'm fine...I...just stood up to fast is all." she said. He could see she was in pain._

 _"It's your ribs isn't it?" he said._

 _"Don't be ridiculous." she said._

 _"Then let me see." he said. Her eyes grew wide._

 _"I BEG your pardon."_

 _"If your ribs are fine, then prove it, let me see." he clarified._

 _"I will do no such thing." she scoffed._

 _"Then I suppose I shall be forced to stay right here, for as long as I must, to make sure you don't get hurt further." he said._

 _"So what, you're just going to sit here in my room all day and stare at me?" She said._

 _"If that's what it takes." He assured._

 _"That's ridiculous." She said. Bash raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth. She grabbed the robe that was draped over the corner of the bed and put it on, untying her corset from underneath. Bash watched on, thinking how much he wanted to know just what was under that corset. When he realized he was staring, he quickly looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Her corset slipped to the floor and she st back down, lifting up one side of the robe to reveal her bruised side. Bash kneeled down and slowly reached to touch the darkened spot. Catherine pulled away with a pained look on her face. He lightened his touch a bit, running his fingers over her ribcage. Despite the obvious swelling, he could feel her soft skin under his fingers. All either one of them could think was how they wanted for him to be able to touch more of her._

 _"You've bruised them pretty badly, they should really be wrapped. You're lucky, they don't seem to be cracked." He said. He went and got more cloth and gently started wrapping it around her middle. "What was it you were trying to tell me about Narcisse before?" he asked trying to fend off the awkwardness._

 _"I have started thinking, maybe I have been going about this the wrong way. The council favors Narcisse. It will be quite difficult to get them to remove him from the regency. So I started thinking about how he got it in the first place. Jon's lands. He used them to get on the council, if somehow he were to lose those lands, he would no longer have enough holdings to keep it. He can't be regent if he doesn't even have enough standing to sit on the council. They would have no choice but to find a new regent." She explained._

 _"But how could you possibly take Jon's lands from him? As long as he is married to Lola...If you're thinking of killing Lola..." he started._

 _"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not. Why does everybody always think I want to kill someone?...besides...killing her wouldn't remove those lands from his power. The only way would be an annulment." She added._

 _"And you really expect Narcisse to sign annulment papers?" He questioned._

 _"Not voluntarily. No. We will need to use his own tactics against him. He likes blackmailing people...let's do the same to him." She suggested._

 _"And what would we blackmail him with?" He asked._

 _'When did it turn into 'we'?' She thought._

 _"I don't know...but he's Narcisse. I'm sure he's done something. We just have to find it." She said, lingering a moment on the word 'we'._

 _"So you have been playing him this whole time after all?" He said with a smirk. "Why did you lie to me?"_

 _"I thought, the more people that believed it, the easier it would be to convince him."_

 _"Well, I guess you won't have to convince anyone anymore." He said with a smile._

 _"No. I suppose I won't." She replied, realizing he was relieved that she wouldn't be hanging around Narcisse any longer._

 _"Well, that should take care of you for now." He said, gesturing to her bandages. "You should try not to bend or lift anything for a few days." She nodded as he stood. "Feel free to call on me if you need anything." He added as he left._


	16. Burning Bright

Bash had decided, due to Catherine's information, to look into Narcisse's land holdings and finance's, hoping top find something that could strip those very lands and holdings from him. He looked for two weeks and found nothing. He wasn't quite sure why he'd thought he would, surely Narcisse was clever enough to cover his tracks, and surely if he hadn't, Catherine would have already found his mistake. What he couldn't understand is how Francis could let this happen in the first place. Allowing Lola to marry Narcisse...he may as well have just handed the regency to him on a silver platter. He must have known Narcisse would try to use Jon's lands for his own gain. What was he thinking? What WAS he thinking? suddenly a thought struck him. Maybe they were looking at this from the wrong angle.

Every day since her injury, Bash had looked in on Catherine, checking to see if she was healing. Every day, without fail, for two weeks. Every day except this one. He didn't spend long there each day really. Only a few moments, but for some reason she was disappointed that he hadn't shown up. She'd grown to really enjoy his company, even though they said little to each other. Finally being able to be in a room with him without picturing him naked again made that much easier. Not that she still didn't think about that from time to time, let's be realistic, but it didn't invade her every thought anymore. What had started out as nothing but a sexual attraction, had turned into something more. She feared she was developing real feelings for him. Romantic feelings. She knew she could never act on them, but at least she could be around him more often, and that would have to be enough. Truthfully, she had been well enough to walk for a few days now, but she didn't want him to know that. He might stop visiting her if he did, but it seemed he'd stopped anyway.

'Well' she thought 'I suppose it couldn't last forever...Maybe it's time I leave this stuffy room. Get some fresh air.' She got up slowly and walked out the door, closing it behind her. Just as she did so, Bash came running up the hallway toward her.

"Catherine, I figured it out. I know we can take the regency from Narcisse." He said, then looked her over, realizing she was walking around. "You're up."

"Seems so...what did you find?" She said, relieved he hadn't just stopped visiting for no reason. He looked around to make sure no one else was around and ushered her back into her room. He unfolded a piece of paper as he spoke.

"I started to think we were looking in the wrong place. Narcisse would never leave any lose ends. So i decided to go to the source. I checked Francis's will and all paper work surrounding the lands he gifted to Jon..."

"I read all of that thoroughly when Francis first wrote it out. There's nothing in there that can help me." she interrupted.

"Ah, but you read the one he wrote before he knew he was dying. He changed it later. Twice actually. Once just after he exiled you, and again after he allowed Narcisse to marry Lola." he handed her the paper. "This was the final version." Catherine took the paper from him and let her eyes scan over it. She began reading bits of it out loud.

"In the case of my son, Jon of Valois...his barony and all lands and holdings included...no other man shall oversee these properties..." she looked up from the paper. "He left me as caretaker over Jon's lands until he comes of age." Bash nodded.

"Which means we don't need to take anything from him, because he never had it to begin with. Francis must have been fearful of Narcisse's influence over Lola, so he made sure he couldn't get his hands on them."

"I can't believe it! You did it!" she said with a smile, as she hugged him. They both held on for a moment, feeling at home in each others arms, before they realized what they were doing, then pulled away awkwardly.

"I...I didn't really do anything...Francis did it." he stammered.

"Yes but, I never would have thought to check this...I can't bring this to the council myself though, they'll just think I forged it."

"Already taken care of. Mary is going to present it to them...but I think you should be there when she does...I trust you can act surprised..." he said. She simply smiled.

When the counsel had gathered, sans Narcisse, Mary brought them the will and other paperwork and left while they looked it over. After a time had passed, they called Mary back in and also Catherine, Charles and Narcisse.

While Catherine was on her way to the meeting when she bumped into Bash in the hall.

"Bash, I'm glad you're here, you should join us at the meeting. After all, it was your doing." She said. He nodded his head and followed her.

When they got there, Mary and Charles were already inside and Narcisse was entering just in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Narcisse said as he bounded in. "Why are you calling a meeting without me?"

"This isn't a meeting my Lord. Perhaps you should sit." one of the council members said.

"Sit? I'm not going to bloody sit until someone tells me what the hell is going on." he spat. The man sighed and continued.

"We are sorry Lord Narcisse, but we hereby strip you of the regency of France, as you do not have the qualifications to continue ruling our country." he said.

"Don't have the qualifications? What are you talking about! I checked the paper work several times, I own those lands, I bought them for a fair price. That earned me my seat on the council!" he yelled.

"We aren't speaking of those lands, we speaking of the lands you claim that were gifted to our king's nephew Jon. They do not belong to you." he explained.

"I'm his stepfather and as such hold his lands until he comes of age. That's the law." he said.

"It would be the law if King Francis hadn't made a stipulation in his will and in the ownership papers, of the land itself, that the Queen Mother shall take care of his lands until he comes of age." he said sliding the paper Mary had brought them in front of his face.

"This is ridiculous. A woman isn't allowed to hold land on her own." Narcisse said.

"She doesn't own it. She 'takes care' of it. Ownership lies with the crown still, but she may make decisions for how it is dealt with. The same as a regent makes decisions for the King." he explained further.

"And how do we know that the Queen Mother didn't forge these?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Catherine said, but Mary interjected before her anger got the better of her.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but it sounds to me like you are calling me, the Queen of Scots, a liar. Is that what you are implying?" she asked and paused a second to let him think on it. "These were found in the last of my husbands belongings before they were stored away. When I read them, I brought them straight to the council's attention. They are not forged. Compare the signatures, the seal. They are the same. I assure you." Narcisse pursed his lips in anger. He had no response.

"There will be no need for that your grace. The council trusts your word. I trust your word." said Charles. "You're dismissed Lord Narcisse." Narcisse turned to leave, stopping to glare at Catherine for a moment, then stormed out.

"Now the matter that lies at hand is appointing another regent." said Charles. "Does the council have any suggestions?"

"If I may, I know it isn't my place, but King Francis had hoped his mother, Queen Catherine, would be regent. It was his last wish." Mary said.

"As a former Queen of France, we will take it in to consideration. Do we have a second?" said the man. The room was silent.

"As a Baron, who was offered a seat, I have the right to weigh in on the council's decision. I second Queen Mary's nomination." Bash said. The members looked at each other for confirmation.

"Very well, we accept your nomination, but you may not vote, as you do not actually hold a seat. All in favor for Queen Catherine to be the regent of France." he paused to count. "All opposed." he counted again. "There is a tie, therefore the King shall have the decision. King Charles, what say you?" Catherine held her breath.

"I say we have our regent." said Charles.

"Congratulations, Queen Regent." said the council member. "I call this meeting adjourned." The council members then started shuffling out of the room. when they were gone, Charles approached her.

"Thank you for trusting me." she said.

"If my brothers trust you, I see no reason why I shouldn't as well." he answered. She nodded and he left. After a moment passed and she was sure they were all gone, she spoke again.

"Thank you. Both of you. For everything you've done to get me here." she said.

"You would have done the same for me. I know that now." Mary said. Catherine smiled a bit, then Mary hugged her. Then Bash hugged her too. Only, he lingered there a bit longer than he'd had intentions on. Mary finally started to see what was going on.

"I...um...I think...there's somewhere else i need to be." she said and quickly left, causing the two to slowly break apart.

"it seems we're making a habit of that.' said Bash.

"A habit would imply something negative." she said.

"And you're saying it's not negative?" he prodded.

"Not entirely." she said, with a smile. He smiled back. She started to leave, then turned. "Would you join me for dinner? To celebrate."

"I'd be delighted." he said. "She nodded and left."

'What just happened?' Bash asked himself.


	17. Hearts Ablaze

Bash stood in his room. He had changed his clothes three times. He wasn't sure what to wear because he didn't exactly understand Catherine's intentions in asking him to dinner. Was this some form of courting? They had been spending a lot of time together, maybe they were just becoming on odd pair of friends. He was sure it must be the latter, but something in Catherine's eyes had told him differently. Could he have read her wrong? Surely she didn't feel the same as he did, especially since he wasn't sure himself how he felt. He decided he'd go somewhere in between by choosing the fancy shirt, but without his sword and a vest instead of a jacket.

Catherine was a bit nervous. She knew she had feelings for Bash, but she didn't exactly want him to know that. She had hoped she could find a way of spending time with him without letting him know the truth. He couldn't know. Firstly, he'd never feel the same and secondly, even if he did...well. They could never...it just wouldn't do is all. For all her not wanting him to know, however, she was subconsciously trying to impress him. Knowing full well impressing him wouldn't be the same as impressing most other men. In fact it would be quite the opposite as Bash didn't exactly take kindly to fancy things and wealth as the men she was used to would. He didn't want power or money. He is happy the way he is. No. She had something else in mind. After she'd asked Bash to dinner earlier she'd gone and caught their dinner herself. She was sure he would appreciate nothing more. The kitchen had looked at her so strangely when she'd brought them the pheasant she'd caught. She'd had to try her hardest not to laugh at their expressions as she was sure she could fathom that they were thinking she'd gone mad. They'd looked at her less strangely when she'd asked them to cook Narcisse's horse. Then she had the servants set the table in her room simply. No fancy silverware and a single candle in the center. Finally, it was time to choose what to wear. She'd dug into her clothes and pulled out a dress she hadn't worn in sometime. It was a simple burgundy skirt with a corset and a long sleeve blouse underneath. It was pretty but it wasn't as regal as what she normally wore. It was more something she'd expect Mary or one of her ladies to wear when they had first arrived at the castle. She'd done her hair braided to the side and placed her crown on top of her head. As she stared in the mirror something didn't feel right. She then removed the crown and placed it back on the dresser. She smiled and nodded. That was much better.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it up and in came a servant with their finished meal. She put out the food and some wine and Catherine hurried her out, not wanting anyone to be there when Bash arrived. She set out the chess board and some playing cards, hoping she could entice him to stay a bit longer after they had finished eating. Did he even like cards or chess? She pulled out a book and pretended to read it. She didn't want him to think she was so eager for him to get there. She didn't have to pretend to long, because after only a moment, there came another knock.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and Bash was on the other side. She stood when she saw him enter. His eyes scanned over her. She looked...different. Less intimidating. Then he realized she wasn't wearing her crown or her jewels. She didn't need them. She was beautiful. Suddenly his stomach felt as though it would fly out of his body. Only one thing could make him feel that way. He was falling for her. He was sure of it now. All the doubts were gone. But what was he supposed to do with that? "I hope you're hungry. I couldn't believe it when I found such large pheasants at this time of year."

"Found? Did you buy these in the village?" he said as he pulled out her seat and then sat himself.

"The village? Please. I wouldn't be caught dead. I shot them myself." she said.

"You went hunting?" he asked eyebrow's raised in amusement. "I have a hard time picturing you..." he petered off as she pulled out her crossbow, her insignia clearly carved into the handle. "You went hunting." She smiled, amused at his response.

"Does that shock you?" she asked. He smiled.

"A few weeks ago it would have, but not now." He said. She smiled back, pleased with herself.

"Why? Has something changed?" she wondered.

"Just...having gotten to know you better..." he said as he shoved a piece of food in hi mouth to avoid what he knew she was actually asking him. She saw it somehow. She'd figured it out. That's probably why she'd asked him here. She needed to know for sure. How could he have let this happen? What was he supposed to do now? He had to find a way not to assure her of his feelings more concretely. He shoved a few more bites into his mouth.

"I've...I've quite enjoyed our...getting to know one another better. Who would have known we had as much in common as we do." she said, immediately wishing she hadn't. Did that sound too obvious? He looked up from his plate, noticing a change in her demeanor. He tilted his head at her quizzically.

"Catherine, may I ask, why did you invite me here? I mean I know you said it was to celebrate...but why am I the only one here? Mary helped you too. You would think you would want half the court to celebrate this victory with. Not just me." he asked.

"I thought it was best not to make a big deal out of this. I don't want the court tho think I was up to something." she said.

"And Mary?..." he prodded. She wondered if he was on to her. No. He couldn't be. Was she that transparent?

"Is this a dinner, or an interrogation?" she asked nervously, not knowing how to answer that one.

"It just seems...unlike you. Is there something you're not telling me?" he pushed.

"Of course not. What need would I have to be so secretive about my motives to eat dinner. If you didn't want to be here, you were welcome to deny my invitation." she deflected. She threw her napkin on the table and stood. He stood as well and went around the table and gently grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say that. You don't have to get so defensive. It just doeskin make sense why you would ask me here alone. This isn't...we don't do this. And I can see on your face that you're hiding something. I'm no fool. Why can't you just tell me? You said you enjoyed us getting to know each other, so let me get to know you more. Tell me what's going on." he said. She pulled her arm away.

"Nothing is going on. I thought I would have dinner with my friend. At least I thought we were becoming...it doesn't matter, apparently I've made a mistake. You can go." she said pointing to the door.

"You didn't make a mistake." he sighed. "But if were are going to be friends, we can't be lying to each other. I won't have it. So tell me...tell me or...whatever friendship we may have had is over. I can't be friends with someone who keeps secrets from me." he said. She pursed her lips and looked away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep playing these games. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn't. But either way, he couldn't go on like this. "Fine, maybe it's time I go. When Mary leaves for Scotland, perhaps I should go with her." he started for the door.

'Oh god, no. Scotland? I thought he was just leaving the room not the country.' she thought to herself.

"No! No. Don't go. I don't want you to leave, I just..." she petered off. He took a few steps back toward her.

"Then tell me the truth. It's not that difficult." he said. She sighed in frustration.

"You don't understand. I...I can't..." she started.

"Yes you can. If we are truly friends as you have said, then you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for." he explained. She was silent. She didn't know what to say. "I see." he started to walk away again. She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No. I...I just...this isn't easy for me..."

"Catherine..." he stared into her eyes, urging her to finish the thought.

"I...I have been...ha...having these...feelings...fff for you. Feelings I shouldn't be having..." he continued to stare into her eyes, he was sure he already had his answer, but he needed to hear it, it wasn't real unless she said it. He swallowed hard to gain the courage. Then he took her hand in his.

"These feelings...If you mean them the way I think you do, I have been having them too. I saw you with Christophe, he's no older than I, and I started to wonder, why him and not me? I know the answer to that should be obvious, but I couldn't help thinking...am misunderstanding?" he asked. She looked down at their hands and then back up at him, fear in her eyes.

"No. You're understanding just right."

"Then why did you stay with Christophe? Why didn't you tell me?" She let go of his hand and turned around.

"Christophe tended fires for a living. He knew how to light a flame and keep it burning..."

"What? Is that supposed to mean you didn't think I would be able to..." she turned back around.

"Let me finish...He also kept that flame in it's hearth, where it belonged. Kept it from burning out of control. He did that well." She said hoping her metaphor was making sense.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" She stepped forward and touched his cheek lightly then pulled it back quickly.

"I knew being with you...there would be wildfire." She added, emotions filling her eyes. Bash's heart practically stopped, his breath hitching in his throat as he stared into her eyes. She felt the same. He couldn't believe it. Then something else took him over. It was like she'd opened the flood doors. He reached his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, the other hand going to the back of her head as he kissed her fiercely. She returned the kiss briefly, but then pulled away, her mind taking a moment to process what had just happened.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have just kissed you like that without..." she stopped him by repeating his actions and pulling him in for a kiss once more. This time the kiss lasted much longer. When they finally stopped, Bash ran his index finger along her cheek as he spoke, still holding her close. "You're worth burning the world down for." he said as he gazed into her eyes. She smiled a little, almost a smirk. She knew fighting it was no longer an option.

"Why don't we just start with my bed." she said seductively with her hand on his chest. He grinned at her forwardness. He smiled again leaning in for another kiss. It was slower and more calculated this time. He reached to untie the laces at the front of her corset, but hesitated as he did so. She looked into his eyes to let him know she wanted this too.

"Well go on." she said. He kept eye contact as he made the laces go slack and the corset fell to the floor, the shirt underneath falling loose. She returned the favor by sliding his vest off of him. They returned to kissing feverishly as he lifted her up and over to the bed. He laid her down and started kissing her neck, hi hands gliding down her sides underneath her leg. She lifted his head to meet hers.

"Wait."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. No. Just...slower." she said. He understood exactly what she meant. She wanted it to last. He nodded just a bit and then gently pulled his shirt off over his head. She ran her hands up his chest and down his arms, learning his every contour. He lowered his head to her stomach and slowly lifted her shirt just enough to expose the skin above her belly button. He kissed her there and started trailing more kisses upward as he lifted the shirt further and further. He stopped before reaching her breasts and removed the shirt completely. He looked down at her in wonder. She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. He leaned back down, first running a thumb over nipple before taking it into his mouth. She played with his hair a moment as he did this. Bringing his face back up to meet hers, fingers still laced through his tresses. Her mind flashed back to that day in the woods when she'd caught him up against that tree and wished it had been her, and now it was. Then she remembered him washing off in the lake. She reached for his belt as their lips wrestled each other.

"I thought you said slower." He growled.

"Maybe this is slow." She said. She bit her lip as he finished removing his pants then slowly started pulling her skirt down. Once it had been removed as well, Catherine flipped their positions and straddled him. She kissed him and ran her hands down his chest to his manhood as he grabbed onto her waist. She let her fingers slide over him a few times before granting him entrance. She rode him slowly for a moment before he took control over once again. He kissed her neck while his hand found its way between them, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Sebastian." She moaned. Hearing his name under her ragged breath made him drive into her harder and her fingers dug into his back, her hips arching up to meet him. She gently bit his earlobe.

"Look at me." She whispered as she lifted his head out our the crook of her neck. She knew they were almost there and she wanted to look into his eyes and know it was her that put that look of pleasure on his face. He traced his thumb across her lips. His other hand lacing fingers with hers while they rose to the edge.

"Oh God, Catherine." He moaned as they fell over it together. Out of breath, he rolled onto his back and she quickly cuddled into him, her head on his shoulder. He played with her hair and stared at the ceiling. "What are we going to do now?" She looked up at him and cupped his cheek.

"We are going to worry about it tomorrow. I don't want to ruin this with a lot of reason and logic." She said. He smiled and kissed her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Forever Flame

The morning came sooner than they had hoped. Light streaming through the window, waking them unpleasantly...until they remembered where they were...still in each others arms from the night before. They smiled when their eyes found one another.

"You're still here." she said reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Where else would I be?" he wondered, while he snaked an arm around her pulling her in. Her hands landed on his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"I don't know. Wherever it is that men go when they leave someone alone in their bed." she said.

"A real man would never leave a creature such as yourself alone." he said.

"A creature such as myself? And what kind would that be?" she asked pointedly.

"The kind that is beautiful and intelligent and sometimes even a little frightening. And may I add extremely talented with her hands." he said as he kissed one of them. Her other hand trailed down his torso to take hold of his growing manhood.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Let me show you just how talented I can be." she said slyly.

"As eager as I am to explore all of your talents, I'd rather have more of you on me than your hands." he said as he rolled her onto her back. He started kissing her neck and pulled her leg over his hip. He reached a hand down to prepare her for his entrance only to find it unnecessary. She was already slick with desire for him. He entered her as deeply as he could, and unlike the night before, he didn't feel the need to take it slowly, and from the feel of Catherine's hips coming up to greet him, he was sure she didn't either. They'd explored each other enough, now they just wanted to do all the things their imaginations had made them think of doing since their little excursion to Paris. He would spend the whole day in this bed if he must, but he wanted every to experience every pleasure there was with her. He drove into at a fast pace at first, then slowed just enough that he could speak.

"Tell me what you want." he he growled into her ear. Above all else he wanted to please her.

"Everything." she answered back. It was all he needed to hear. He quickened his pace again, their nails grinding into each others flesh, their lips entangled in battle until his found their way to the soft skin between her breasts.

"Oh God, yes." Catherine moaned as he worked his tongue on one breast than the other...

...Then there was a crash. Broken glass? Something must have fallen off the beside table...no that wasn't it...

...They'd been to wrapped up in each other to hear the door open...and Mary bump into a table...

"Oh sweet lord!" said someone in a high pitched squeal. They broke apart, looking up just in time to see a Mary shaped blur fly out the door and slam it. They looked at each other not sure what to do.

"Maybe I should..." Bash began...

"No, I don't think that's wise." she said referring to his still very apparent desire. "I think it's better if I go, while you take care of...the situation." she threw some clothes on in hurry and rushed out the door, fixing her hair as she left. She caught up to Mary halfway down the hall.

"Mary, Mary wait." she called after her. She slowed but didn't stop.

"You know, you really need to invest in a good lock on that door. I have seen far more of you than I have ever wanted to see." she said.

"I know, you're right but that's not...wait a minute." she started.

"And Bash, what on earth are you thinking? How could you, why would you...it's Bash...he's, he's..." she stopped finally trying to form a thought.

"Mary, Mary, I know you're a little...surprised...but can we not have this conversation in the hallway...so very loudly...where people may hear us..." she said trying to calm her down. She put a hand on her shoulder, but Mary pulled it away, still a little thrown by what she'd just seen.

"Fine." she said as Catherine tried to drag her into the first available room.

"You do realize he is your children's brother?" Mary said as soon as she closed the door.

"Diving right on in are we?" Catherine said realizing Mary was a boulder rolling down a hill. There was no slowing her down.

"He also happens to be the son of your worst enemy...not to mention half your age..." Catherine's eye's grew wide at that, a bit insulted. "Sorry...I...I just don't understand how the two of you...I mean for obvious reasons..."

"Mary, look, I know this seems...strange, but I promise you, our feelings are real. Things have been...different between us lately and..."

"Different...apparently. How long have you been hiding this? Why wouldn't you tell me?...Oh, Lord, not while you were with Narcisse."

"No! Of course not. We... " Catherine started. Mary cut her off.

"But why would he want to be with you?" She said rubbing her temples.

"Excuse me." she asked, now even further insulted.

"I mean for the previously mentioned reasons...Not that you're not...I mean I wouldn't know...I don't...oh you know what I mean. You shouldn't want to be with him either."

"You're right." She said.

"What?"

"You're right. We shouldn't...but we do." She said earnestly. Mary took a deep breath and calmed a little.

"Have you even thought about what this will do to your children?" She asked.

"We didn't exactly get a chance to discuss that...Last night was the first time we...were...intimate." she said. Mary made what almost sounded like a whimper, clearly in extreme discomfort with the conversation. Then it started to register that she had agreed that they shouldn't want to be together.

"Do you...Are you in love?" She asked. Catherine looked at the floor then back up at her, but couldn't look her in the eye.

"I can't speak for him...but I..." she started but was interrupted by Bash entering the room.

"Yes. He said. Yes we are." He answered as he took her hand. Catherine smiled at him. Moved by his answer. Mary was now even more uncomfortable, but she could see that it was genuine.

"I know this is odd, especially for you, but maybe with time..." Catherine started.

"There is no time. That's what I was coming to your room to tell you. I'm leaving." Mary said, cutting her off.

"Well of course you are we know you have to back to Scotland eventually..." Mary cut her off again.

"Not...eventually. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." she said.

"Why so suddenly? I don't understand." Catherine asked.

"I got a letter from Lola. She tells me I have a small window of opportunity to get to Scotland without Elizabeth's men patrolling the boarder. If I don't leave now, I may never get another chance like this." she explained. Catherine looked saddened by the news, she knew she had to go, but she thought she was going to have more notice. This hit her harder than she'd expected.

"Well, you have to do what you have to do." she said, attempting to hide her emotions, but failing.

"This isn't exactly as I imagined my leaving." Mary said sadly.

"I don't think any of us imagined it this way." said Bash.

"Well, if you're leaving you should have a party. It won't be much on such short notice, but I'm sure I can throw together something by tonight..." Catherine started.

"No. No please. I'd rather just spend my last night here with the people I love, with my family." she said taking Catherine's hand. Catherine nodded.

"Very well. I'll have the kitchen prepare all of your favorites, we can all have dinner together." she said.

"I'd like that." Mary agreed. She paused in thought for a moment. "I should go tell the servants to start packing my things. Leave you two to...put the rest of your clothes on." Mary left and Catherine looked to the floor.

"You really care about her don't you?" Bash asked.

"We should get out of here before someone sees us." she said, ignoring his question and walking out.

They spent most of the rest of the day with Mary, knowing she would be gone soon, and had little time to speak about everything that happened and what would happen next. With the exception of stolen glances and a game of footsies under the dinner table that almost got them caught, they barely interacted at all. Mary stayed up very late talking to Catherine in her room, so Bash thought it was best not to bother them.

The next morning Bash went to Catherine's room so that they could go out to say goodbye to Mary together.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he opened the door to see her looking int the mirror, putting on her earrings. She stopped what she was doing, but did not turn to look at him.

"I think you should go." she said.

"If you're not finished I could just..." he began.

"I mean I think you should go with Mary, to Scotland." she clarified as she stood, wringing her hands. "To make sure she gets there safely."

"I don't understand. We only just started this relationship and now you want me to leave you." he said. She put a hand on his chest.

"It wouldn't be forever. Just until you can help her get settled and figure out who she can trust. She will be all alone when she gets there and she will need someone on her side. You're the only one who I can rely on to do this." she explained. He looked away. "I can understand if you're upset with me, but that doesn't change anything. Mary's survival is more important." he shook his head.

"I'm not upset, not the way you think. This only makes me love you more." he said.

"Sending you away?" she asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Putting her life over your happiness. It's probably one of the most selfless thing I've ever seen anyone do." he responded while he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Does that mean you'll go? I mean, if something happened to her, and there was something I could have done..." she asked.

"I'll go...even if it breaks my heart." he said. Her expression saddened a bit and she pulled him into a hug.

"Just promise you'll come back to me." she whispered in his ear.

"What else would I do?" he wondered as he pulled back a bit.

"Maybe you would get to Scotland and you'd like it there, or you and Mary..."

"Wait, wait, hold it right there. I have no interest in Mary. Not anymore. Not that way. I'm with you now...forever."

"Forever is a bit premature isn't it?"

"Is it? I mean with what I feel for you, I don't think it is. And I don't think you do either." he paused to try and figure out what she was thinking "Unless I have completely misread the situation."

"No. No...I just...it still just seems so...unreal. And how should I know if you don't have some hidden feelings or..."

"Catherine, stop."

"It's alright if you do. It's not as if I can lay some claim to you, we've only been together for a day. You were engaged to her for months...dear god please tell me the two of you never...because if you did and then we..."

"No. No. We didn't...Catherine, please." he took her hands and tried to calm her down. "I am going to help Mary, and then I will come back to you. I promise...and we will figure this out." she nodded and he brushed her face with his thumb. "I love you and I know you love me too. Who says it's too soon? Is there some rule about how long you should wait before you feel something?"

"No. I suppose not, but how do you..."

"I just do. Don't you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I'm just afraid. I've never had much luck in falling in love." she answered looking at the floor.

"This time will be different."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am not Narcisse, I'm not Christophe, and most importantly, I am not my father. There won't be other women. Not here. Not in Scotland."

"I do love you."

He pulled her in for kiss. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do so once they got outside. There would be too many eyes on them. He held her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I won't be gone long, and I will return to you." he squeezed her hands. "I'll see you outside." he added as he slowly let her fingers slip through his and walked out of the room.

Catherine ran out to meet Mary at the gate.

"Mary! Mary wait!" she said as she rushed to her carriage. "Don't close it up just yet, you're going to need to load more on there."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's going to be very unsafe for you. The journey alone is dangerous enough, but when you get there you won't know who to trust. You're going to need a little help. So I'm sending Sebastian with you."

"What? Catherine, no. I can't let you do that. You and he..."

"It's alright. It's just for a little while. A few weeks at the most. I need to know that you are at least reasonably safe. I can't just let you leave not knowing what you are getting thrown into. Now I could send someone else to be sure, but there isn't anyone else in the world I could trust more than Bash to keep you safe." she explained with her hands on her shoulders.

"Catherine I...I don't know what to say. You're sacrificing so much."

"It's the only way I can let you go. My friend...My family." she touched her cheek.

"I can't believe this is goodbye. All these years I always wondered if I'd go home again. I never realized I was already home." a tear rolled down her cheek. Catherine pulled her in for a hug and they both held on tight. Bash came up from behind them and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready Mary?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. You don't have to do this you know. I would understand if you didn't." she said.

"Maybe, but I don't think she would." he said gesturing to Catherine. Catherine gave him a stern look.

"I'll miss you." Mary said, squeezing Catherine's hand as the tears began to fall.

"I'll miss you too." she replied. She kissed her on the cheek and then turned to Bash. "Be safe." he discreetly took her hand and squeezed it. No one saw except for Mary. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment, hoping they would say what their lips could not, and then he let go and got into the carriage.

"You know. It may be a little strange, but it's okay. I'm glad the two of you have found happiness together. You both deserve it." Mary said.

"Thank you." she replied.

Mary and Catherine gave each other one last hug and Mary joined Bash. Catherine stared after them, tears streaming, until they disappeared into the distance.


	19. Epilogue

"Two weeks later...Catherine was missing Bash and Mary, and trying to keep Narcisse in check by herself was a bit taxing, but other than that, things had been going well enough. The usually royal duties and problems seemed so much more daunting now though. She felt very alone. It was too quiet around now. She used to wish things would calm down, and now that they had, she'd come to hate the silence. Without having to plot, or scheme, or finagle her way out of something, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she didn't have to fight just to survive. It was a strange feeling.

Catherine was filling her time with some busy work, when Narcisse entered the room. It was the first time they had been in a room alone together since she'd gotten the regency back.

"Why are you bothering me? After what you did, you're lucky I even let you stay in this castle." she said.

"I beg your pardon your grace, but I have news...from Scotland." he said.

"Does Mary need help with something already?" she asked. Narcisse hung his head.

"Catherine, my spies have reported to me that Mary never made it to Scotland. They found pieces of her ship awash on the shore. No trace of Mary or Sebastian was found. Half of her crew is also missing. The ones that were found are all dead." he paused, allowing the news to sink in a moment before continuing. He could see the realization slowly start to form on Catherine's face. "I never liked Mary, but I know how much you cared for her, I'm truly sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can..."

"Get out." she said flatly, trying to keep herself from crying in front of him.

"Catherine I..." he started.

"I said get out!" she yelled, throwing a book in his direction. He backed out of the room quickly and shut the door.

How could this be? How could they both just be gone? She felt numb. It couldn't be true. She couldn't even fathom that her sweet Mary and and the man she loved both were lost at sea forever. She'd never see them again, she couldn't even bury them. No. It wasn't right. It wasn't possible. As the tears started to fall, she put her head in her hands and let them flow.

Two more weeks had passed and Catherine had barely come out of her room. She would deal with her regency responsibilities as quickly as possible, then it was back to sulking in the corner. It was like when she lost Francis, except she felt even more empty. With Francis, there was always some part of her that was waiting for it, even when she thought she had given up believing in the prophecy. She'd been prepared in a way. But this, she still could barely wrap her mind around it. It was almost not even real to her, she was beyond crying anymore...she was just in shock. The funny thing was, all of her insecurities and doubts about her feelings for Bash were gone now. Loosing him had made her realize what she really felt, because she was now feeling it in floods. She knew she couldn't stay in her room forever. This time there would be no Mary or Bash to come and give her a kick in the pants and bring her back to the land of the living. They were the only ones who were ever brave enough to push her. She would have to push herself now.

She manged to force herself outside. She didn't know where she was going or why. She just started walking. She needed to clear her head. When she was finally able to focus enough to realize where she was, she noticed she'd taken herself to the stables.

'Maybe a ride is a good idea' she thought. She passed her small brown mare, petting it on the head as she looked up to see Bash's horse a few stalls down. She pet her horse again and walked over to the stallion that seemed to be staring at her.

"Hey there boy, you miss him too don't you." she said as she reached a hand out to him. He seemed to nuzzle into her palm a little. "I think we could both use a friend about now, don't you think?" She grabbed a saddle and a bridle and strapped them on. "Come on boy, let's go for a ride."

She rode for hours. Bash's horse was magnificent and took to her right away. She remembered the last time she rode him. She'd been sitting behind Bash, her arms wrapped around him. She could almost still feel him there with her. The ride was a good idea, it was definitely helping, even if it was only a little. She finally headed for home just as it started getting dark, when she realized she hadn't told anyone she was going out. She rode up to the stable slowly, not wanting to go back to reality just yet. She started to remove the saddle before she even entered the stable.

"Stealing my horse, really, would you jump in my grave so quickly?" she heard from behind her. She straightened up and swallowed hard. It couldn't be...she whipped around to see Bash coming up the walkway. He stopped once she was facing him. Catherine's breath caught in her throat.

"Bash?" she said quietly. He simply just smiled. She let out a breath and smiled back. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him over. "You came back to me."

"I promised you I would." he said. She pulled back to look at him and stroked his cheeks. "I thought you were dead."

"I nearly was, but I'm here now." he said. She smiled through happy tears and kissed him as if she needed to to breath, and she possibly did. Then she pulled back again, quickly.

"Mary. Mary. Is she..." she began.

"She's alright. Safe and sound." he informed.

"Thank god." she said clutching her chest. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you have any idea..."

"I think I do." he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you. I love you so much, and I'm not afraid anymore. I don't care who knows it. We will figure it out together. I just never want to be without you again."

"And you never will be." he told her. They kissed again and she held him as tightly as she could without suffocating him.

They went to her room when they got back and didn't come out for almost two days. By the time that they did, nearly everyone in the castle was aware of why they were in there. After a few days of trying to make her children understand, they grudgingly accepted the situation and eventually, over time became okay with it. And time they had, since Bash kept his promise and never left her again. He stayed by her side until the day she died.

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
